


Imagine That!

by Momma2Leos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma2Leos/pseuds/Momma2Leos
Summary: This will be a disconnected multi-chapter story based on Imagines that I have found. Will feature all our favorite characters. WARNING: There will be Lemons, Lemonade, and just pure Smut! Please enjoy! All OC characters belong to me. I do not own the Supernatural characters or universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an anthology of one-shots based on imagines that I have found mainly on Pinterest surrounding the show Supernatural. I do not own of the characters or plots from Supernatural. Most of the stories will have a romantic subplot to them because that is the kind of story that I like to read. I will try to alternate stories that focus on the main characters. All of the Original Characters are my own.

Story 1: Imagine Sam going through your book collection only to find a notebook full of your unfinished story ideas and prompts. 

 

**Sam and OC Gretchen**

“That’s the last of it,” Sam said as he brought a milk crate full of paperbacks and folders into the room. 

“Thanks. Do you know how long it’s been since I had a room? Like a real room?” she replied as she began stacking the books into the small shelf in the corner. 

“Yeah, it was pretty new for us too when we first moved in. Dean was like a little kid on Christmas,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I bet that was adorable.”

“Um, dudes don’t really… anyway,” Sam said flustered. 

“Thanks for letting me come here, Sam. It’s gonna be nice to have some roots,” she said. 

Sam did not respond. There was an awkward silence. 

“Sam? What are you doing?” she asked turning around on the floor. 

There he was flipping through an old folder of her writing. 

“Gretchen, did you write all this?” he asked. 

“Yeah. It’s just stupid stuff, none of it’s finished. Just helps me blow off steam. Plus, I mean, we have awesome jobs, plenty of prompts,” she said acutely aware of her embarrassment. 

“These are really good,” he said to her. 

“They’re not, but thanks,” she said running her hand through her hair. 

“No really, they’re amazing,” he said. 

“So, I guess I’m gonna finish unpacking this stuff,” she said to him, suddenly very aware of the man that filled the room. 

He graciously took the hint and stood up. 

“Do you mind if I borrow this? I promise I will bring it back,” he said holding up the folder. 

“No, sure. Knock yourself out,” she said. 

“Great, well see you later,” he spoke before heading out of the door. 

 

The next few hours were spent going through her meager belongings, reminiscing about a few items. She always kept it light since she traveled so much, but there were a few things that she took with her wherever she went. 

Her grandmother’s framed high school graduation picture, the snow globe with the little unicorn in it that her sister had given her on her tenth birthday, a friendship bracelet from the friend she hadn’t spoken to in twenty years. It was the little things. 

Finally happy with her new space, she decided to explore the bunker. Dean was in the kitchen newly returned from a supply run. He was singing at the top of his lungs and putting stuff away. She sat down on a stool and watched him dance around the room. He was happy. When he turned and saw her, he didn’t miss a beat and kept right up with The Eye of the Tiger. The song ended and he turned down the speaker. 

“What’s up Gretcha-Sketch?” he asked teasingly. 

He had come up with the nickname and was the only person on the planet that would get away with it. 

“You like the place?” he asked. 

“Are you kidding? It’s amazing! Thank you for letting me move in here,” she said. 

“Yep, it’s good to have a chick around, I think,” he said. “Dinner is gonna be ready soon,” he said. 

“You cook?” she asked raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re damn right I cook,” he said. “And I’m amazing!” 

“And humble,” she finished. 

He winked at her and gave her the finger guns. 

“Hey, you wanna go tell Sasquatch to get ready to eat? Third door on the left-hand side,” he said. 

She stepped off the stool and went off to find Sam’s room. 

When she arrived, she noticed that the door was cracked ever so slightly. He was there sat upon his bed, the red folder open and he was reading her stories. 

Oh no, not the red folder, she thought to herself not realizing which one he had taken. She looked through the door silently. 

He was completely engrossed and breathing heavily. His long fingers came up to turn the notebook paper pinned inside. He was clearly enjoying what he was reading. 

She decided that she couldn’t face him at the moment, knowing damn well what he had seen in that notebook. She stepped back but bumped the door just a little betraying her presence. 

Startled, he hastily closed the notebook and dropped it on his bed. 

Gretchen couldn’t look at him as she spoke, “Um, Dean wanted me to tell you that it’s almost time to eat.”

He too was suddenly shy as he rubbed the back of his neck under his hair, “Yeah, thanks. Be right there.”

Gretchen ran to her new room and closed the door quickly. She fell on the floor up against the door and had a silent panic attack. 

He could have grabbed any other notebook and simply read stories about vampires and wendigos, poems about dark nights and full moons. But no, he had to pick up the red freaking notebook. 

It was done now. All she could do was hope that someday she could look him in the eye without wanting to stab herself in the face. 

 

 

Dinner was awkward. Dean had made chicken tenders and mashed potatoes. It was simple but good. He could tell that something was up since Sam and Gretchen sat as far apart from each other as they possibly could and neither one was looking up from their plates. 

“How’s the food?” Dean asked trying to break the silence. 

“Good.” “Great.” the two answered. 

“Yeah, so Gretchen, you get set up alright. Need anything moved?” he asked. 

“No, I got everything set up just fine, thanks,” she said awkwardly. 

“Awesome,” he replied. 

“Sam, got any plans for tonight?”

“Yeah, gonna do a little reading,” he said and then looked up at Gretchen quickly before looking back down, “I mean in the library, do some research.” 

“Oh yeah, what are you researching?” Dean pushed. 

“You know, stuff,” he answered. 

“Riveting. Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie tonight?” he asked. 

“Sure. What did you have in mind?” Gretchen asked still staring at her plate. 

Sam said nothing. 

“It’s a movie about two brothers and a roommate and why the hell two of them were acting like spazzy little weirdos at dinner,” he said. 

Sam and Gretchen looked at him at the same time, which earned them an eye raise. 

“Seriously, what’s going on? You see each other naked or something?” he continued. 

Gretchen’s face flamed red and Sam continued to look at his plate. 

“Am I right?” he asked with a smirk. 

“No. We didn’t see each other naked. Nothing’s weird, it’s fine,” Gretchen said. 

He looked from his brother to their new roommate. 

“Huh, whatever you say,” he said and dinner continued in silence. 

 

 

After dinner, Dean got up. “Well, that was great. But you know the chef doesn’t do dishes, so I guess you guys have some work to do. I’m gonna take a drive, and see what I can get into. Don’t wait up,” he said, slipping on his jacket and headed up the stairs. 

Gretchen decided to leave the room first and went to the kitchen to start cleaning up. 

The hot water was running into the large basin and she busied herself putting in dish soap and looking for a sponge or scrub brush. 

“You wash and I’ll dry?” Sam asked coming into the room quietly. 

She still didn’t look at him, she couldn’t. 

“Sure,” she replied. 

She started with the plates and forks since they wouldn’t take as long as the pots and pans and weren’t as dirty. He kept pace, drying them and putting them away shortly after they hit the rinse water. 

When they were finished, they wiped down the counters and the stove before turning off the light and heading out of the kitchen. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Sam asked her. 

She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. 

“Ok, I’m just gonna say it. You took the red notebook, and I am sure that…” she trailed off. 

“It was…” he began trying to find the words for what he wanted to say, “pretty damn hot,” he finished. 

She looked up at him in disbelief. If she had wanted to die earlier, that desire was increased 1000 percent now. 

She could feel the flush in her cheeks and decided that the best offense was a good defense, so she just quietly started to walk down the hallway to her room. She knew that he was following her, at a distance, but she kept on going focusing on her breathing. 

Just before she made it to her door, she felt his hand on her arm. He turned her around and gently pushed her up against the wall. 

She was now facing and very close to Sam Winchester. She felt a heat rise throughout her body as he put an arm on the wall on both sides. He was careful not to make her feel trapped. 

“Gretchen?” he asked, in not quite a whisper but quietly. 

She swallowed, “Yes?”

“I really enjoyed what I read. You have a gift,” he said. 

She wasn’t sure what was happening but she looked back up at him and this time he was looking directly into her eyes. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” she said. Those stories were graphic and very, very specific. 

He smiled that dazzling and lust filled smile of his. 

“Why?” he asked moving in towards her ever so slightly. 

“Because, because,” she started but couldn’t think of what to say, because, at that moment, Sam closed the space between them. He pressed the entire length of his body to hers and cupped her face in his large hand. 

He stopped and looked at her, but she didn’t know it because her eyes had fluttered closed. She was breathing very hard and her head was swimming. 

The next movement she felt was Sam’s mouth on the side of her neck, leaving open kisses trailing down the sensitive skin. She involuntarily put her hands up around his neck which gave him license to put his hands on her hips. 

He was leaned over her to make up for the slight height difference and ran his arms underneath her behind as he pulled her in tighter, never stopping in the placing of his kisses on her neck. 

She knew that she was lost and so she gave in and finally allowed herself a moment to breathe. The air came out in a long, low moan. She could feel his lips turn up into a smile before they continued to kiss her making their way to her collarbone now. 

He lifted her up off of the floor and pressed her a bit more roughly into the wall and moved his kisses to her mouth. His lips engulfed hers and the kisses were hot and hungry. She could feel his arousal underneath her as he held her up.   
Just as suddenly as she had felt it, the wall disappeared and she was being carried through the door that stood open waiting for her to enter it. His lips had never left hers and their mouths were struggling against each other for dominance. 

He kicked the door shut behind him as he continued to walk across the room. There he laid her on the bed still not breaking contact with her. She realized somewhere in the back of her mind, that he was doing it just like she had written it. That made it so much hotter. As soon as he laid her down, his lips broke contact with hers and he looked at her with lusty eyes and his unruly hair hanging down. He hovered his lips just over her skin and breathed a line down to the bottom of her top before hooking his hands under it and pulling it up and over her head. She felt him throw it to the floor before coming back down to her. 

With one hand he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, never taking his eyes off of hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently ran them down her chest, over her bra and her belly before gripping the waistband of her jeans and pulling them down so slow that it was maddening. 

She heard him chuckle as he finally reached her feet and pulled the denim away and threw it somewhere like the top. Then in an instant, he was back up and at her neck again. He took both hands and put them behind her head, before lacing his fingers into her hair. 

Her arms ran over his shoulder blades, desperate to find purchase as he began moving against her. His right hand left her hair and he walked the fingers over her shoulder as he gently pulled down the strap of her bra, before pulling the other strap down equally as slowly. Then he moved his hand between the cups and taking a handful of the material moved it down too. His mouth trailed away from her neck and down her chest before settling on the right breast. 

He used his left arm to hold himself up, his right to unhook her bra from behind and the whole time he dipped his still clothed hips down and against her body. 

She couldn’t help but moan out as he continued to work her, finally pulling the bra completely away and discarding it. He leaned up and stared at her, before licking his full lips and heading to the other breast, taking the entire nipple into his mouth and sucking it hard and long. 

She bucked up against him and felt his erection through his pants. He groaned as she reached down and rubbed against it through the denim. 

All of sudden, he scooped her up and off of the bed turning her around and putting her up on his waiting lap. It was all intense hands as he pulled her down to his lap desperately and devoured her mouth with his own. One of his hands stroked her through her panties. 

“Oh, Gretchen, you’re so wet. Is that all because of me?” he asked. She moaned in response. 

“No, I need an answer,” he said into her ear. He used the palm of his hand to hold her entire center in his grasp. She cried out. 

“Is all that for me?” he asked again. 

“Yes, yes…” she gasped out. “Sam, it’s for you.”

“Fuck, I love the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth,” he growled as he pulled the soaked material to the side. 

His thumb found her clit and began rubbing it very quickly as his lips found her ear. Her body began to shake. 

“Oh, God, Gretchen. The things I’m gonna do to you. When you cum I want to hear it, baby, and I’m not going to stop it until you’re begging me to,” he whispered his hot breath driving her insane. 

It started low in her belly, her body was shaking hard and she screamed out. “Jesus, I’m gonna cum, Sam!”

He continued rubbing and she threw her head back and let out the most primal yell she had ever experienced. She came harder than ever and he wouldn’t let her come down, every time she pulled up he pressed against her harder and she would cum all over again. 

“Please, please, Sam,” she begged as she slipped into her fourth trembling orgasm. 

“There is nothing more beautiful in this world than the face you make when you do that,” he said gently and slowly removing his hand from her core. She laid her head on his shoulder and struggled to get her breathing under control. 

But he wasn’t done with her yet. He stood up and laid her down on the bed, where she caught her breath. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes, while she took off the underwear that had only been in the way. 

He crawled up above her from the foot of the bed, and once more took her mouth in his. The kiss started gently at first but intensified when she reached one hand down and wrapped it around the base of his cock. He pulled back with a hiss, but then leaned forward against her as she gave him a few gentle strokes. 

“Fuck, Gretchen,” he breathed out as he pushed his hips toward her. 

“I want to be inside of you so badly right now,” he said. 

“Take what you want,” she breathed out. 

“You are going to regret saying that, “ he replied as he lined himself up with her center. He had only gone in a little bit when he felt her tense up. 

“Oh my God, I didn’t know,” she babbled. He grinned and understood and slowed down his thrust to allow her time to adjust. 

“You’re so goddamn warm, it’s like coming home,” he spoke before finally putting himself in her all the way. 

She gasped and cried out. He slowly pulled back, almost all of the way before pushing back into her. Her moan spurned him on to proceed a little bit faster. Every time his hips would pull away she would whimper and he would return as quickly as he could. 

“Can I be on top?” she asked. And without a word, he flipped them over positioning her above him. 

She rocked her hips back and forth, painfully slowly. His eyes were rolling back into his head and his hands flew up to the pillows above his head. He was biting his lower lip and she was so lost in him that she cried out. 

“Sam, I need you to focus up here, baby,” she said. He obeyed immediately but took her hips into his hands and began to help her ride him. With each thrust, he slammed her down and grunted out his approval. 

She could feel that he was close, she could see the muscles in his stomach tense. Tightening her legs around his waist she started riding him faster and faster and listened as his breath picked up like he had been running. 

He sat bolt upright in the bed and pulled her down as he came hard. His mouth landed on her neck again and he let out a deep, and low bellow that shook her.   
The aftershocks of his release caused her to tense up and cum once more. 

His head lay against her chest and he spent a moment regaining his composure, as she ran her hands through his hair. 

 

 

“I’m going to shower,” she finally spoke up. Sam lay next to her, his head turned to look right at her. He smiled sweetly and nodded his head as he reached up to pull her lips down to him. 

She pulled the robe over her body and started the trek down to the bathroom. 

The shower was hot and within minutes the room was full of steam. She was deliciously sore and could not believe what had just transpired. She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the shower room door open, close and lock. 

“Sam walked across the room, through the steam and found his way up against her back,” he began to recite. Had he memorized it?

“His large hands grasped her shoulders and began to rub intensely, ”he said as she stiffened at his touch. “ ‘You’re so tense,’ he said breathily.” 

“Well, let’s see if I can work that out for you,” he continued. He kneaded his hands into her shoulders and she could feel her knees buckling. 

Without a word, he reached around and pulled her wet body closer to his. She could feel that he was more than ready for round two. She turned around to face him and wrapped her hands around his neck. 

He picked her up and placed her onto his waiting erection, and began to gently thrust into her all over again. This time he was slow and sweet as they made love with the hot water pouring all around them. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as he rocked his body into hers. “You feel so freaking good,” he said to her. 

She could feel herself about to fall over the edge again. “Saaammmmm,” she muttered. 

“I know baby, I know, me too,” and he tightened his grip on her as they fell into sync together. Neither one was in a hurry to disengage but they finally did and finished by showering each other down. 

 

They were still in the shower room, wrapped in the fluffy white towels, hands still all over each other. Sam was back at his favorite spot at her neck and her hands ran down his back and his tight ass. 

“We can’t do this all night,” she gasped out. 

“Why not?” he said between kisses. 

“What if Dean hears us?” she said.

“He’ll get over it. I want you so bad,” he moaned. “Can’t get enough,” he continued. 

“I just need to catch my breath,” she begged with a huge and satisfied smile on her face. He acquiesced and they practically ran to their rooms to put on some clothes. 

His smile was glowing when she came back out in just his shirt and a pair of panties. 

“That shirt has never looked so good,” he said. 

They decided that they had better cool it as it was now the wee hours of the morning. So they tried to make it through a movie on the couch. 

It didn’t last long before he had her laid down and he was on top of her again. His arm snaked up under the flannel shirt and traced against her pebbled nipple. 

“I think it’s about time we started writing some sequels, don’t ya think?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah, once upon a time,” she said as he lowered down and took her lips in his own. 

 

 

They didn’t hear the eldest Winchester open the door or come down the steps as they continued to explore each other on the leather couch. 

“About damn time,” he said as he retreated quietly to his room. 

 

 

A/N: Damn Sam! I mean really. Please review if you liked it. M2L


	2. Imagine That Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Supernatural Characters or universe. I just enjoy taking them out to play. I realized that all my stories center around my boys, but got the urge to visit the angel on all of our shoulders. OC Character Rosalyn belongs to me.

They had been at it for hours. Castiel, Sam, and Rosalyn poured over the heaps of books. Every once in a while, one of them would break the silence by pointing something out to the rest of the group. Then Rosalyn would turn her headphones back up and delve back in, Sam would run his hand through his unruly hair and get right back at it making notes in his journal, and Cass would continue doing what he could. 

Finally, it was more than the angel could take. He slammed his book shut, earning him a look from the two other hunters, and he popped out of the room. 

“What’s ruffling his feathers?” Rosalyn asked looking at Sam. 

“No idea,” Sam replied with a shrug. 

Then Rosalyn turned her headphones back up and Sam ran his hands through his hair and they got back to work. 

 

 

Castiel popped back up right behind Dean in the expansive bunker garage. Dean was leaned over inside the hood of the Impala pulling out the dipstick and preparing to do a long overdue oil change. 

“Hello, Dean,” the angel spoke suddenly. Dean jumped from the sudden intrusion to his silence and slammed his head into the open hood of the vintage car. 

“Dammit, Cass,” he began rubbing the top of his head. It was then that he noticed the disgruntled look on his friend’s face. 

“What’s up, Cass?” he asked picking up a red rag and wiping the dipstick on it before turning to return it to its home. He waited a moment and then withdrew it once more, looked at it and frowned. 

“I find myself frustrated,” Castiel finally spoke. 

“Okay?” Dean said, waiting for more explanation. Castiel wasn’t forthcoming and his jaw was set.   
“What is frustrating you, Cass?” he pressed. 

“It’s her tongue,” the angel spoke. 

Dean was pulling over a glider but pulled up short, his brow furrowed with confusion. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Rosalynn’s tongue, it’s very frustrating,” he continued. 

Dean sat down on the glider but did not lay down and restart his work. 

He wasn’t sure what to say to support his friend. 

“Um, I’m not sure what to say here Cass,” he finally spoke. 

Castiel dropped and sat on the cold, concrete floor. He pulled his knees up and pushed the excess fabric of his coat behind him. 

“It’s not just her tongue. Sometimes she bites her lips when she is really concentrating. Then other times she silently sings along with whatever music is going through those headphones of hers. It’s maddening,” he finished. 

“So Rosalyn is annoying you?” Dean asked. 

“No. She isn’t annoying. She… I just find it hard to get things done when she does stuff like that.”

Dean’s lips turned up into a little smirk. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. 

“So you have a crush on her?” he asked. 

Castiel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “I am unfamiliar with that term,” he said earnestly. 

Dean rolled his green eyes and laughed. 

“You like her?” he asked. 

“Of course, she is a good friend and a member of Team Free Will,” came his stoic reply. 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and grinned. Nothing was ever simple with Cass. 

“Okay man, so those things frustrate you. Can you tell me things about her that don’t frustrate you?”

“Um, whenever I listen to music, I find many of them can describe her perfectly,” he said. 

“Okay, that I can work with. What songs?” he asked. 

“There is this one song, Bette Davis Eyes, that makes me think about her,” he said wistfully. “They are very blue, I like to look at them.”

Dean waited. 

“I sometimes hear country music and there are a few songs that make me think of her but I assume it is my vessel and not myself that thinks about them.”

“No, you don’t get to pull that crap, Cass. Jimmy has been gone for a long time, any feelings you got are all yours,” Dean scolded. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, utilizing the full force of the bitch face he had learned from both Winchester boys. 

“Don’t you give me that look,” Dean said sardonically. 

“Look, it sounds like you are thinking about her in a romantic way,” he said. “Have you said anything to her?”

“No. I came straight to you,” he said. 

“Well, it sounds like what you want, I don’t have to give to you man. There’s only one thing to do,” he stated with a hint of suggestion. 

Castiel looked at Dean. 

Dean looked at Castiel. 

Castiel... continued to look at Dean. 

“You need to go talk to her man!” Dean finally specified before laying down on the glider and pushing himself underneath his beloved Impala. 

 

 

Castiel stood up and dusted himself off from where he had been. If Dean had said that talking to Rosalyn was a good idea then it probably was. 

He could have just popped up where she was but he decided to walk and take a moment to figure out what he was going to say. 

He returned to the table where they had all been studying. Sam was there but Rosalyn was missing. 

“Hey, Cass, you alright man?” Sam asked as the angel walked into the room. 

“Yes, Sam, I am fine. Do you know where Rosalyn is?” he asked, his face carved into a singular focus. 

“I think that she went into the kitchen,” Sam said trying and failing to hide a smirk at his friend. 

Castiel turned on his heel and indeed found Rosalyn in the kitchen, swaying to music only she could hear. 

He walked up and announced himself. 

“Rosalyn, may I have a word with you?” he queried. But his plea fell on deaf ears as she only continued to sway to the music. 

He felt slightly ashamed and a bit heated as he watched her denim-clad hips move back and forth to the melody of her music. The song must have been slow as she kept a relatively subtle rhythm. 

Finally, after several seconds of just watching her, he managed to work up the nerve to tap her on the shoulder. She turned around slightly startled but gave him a warm smile in return. 

She removed one side of her headphones and let it dangle by her shoulder. 

“Hey Cass!” she said. “What’s up?”

He looked at her, taking a second to study her face. 

“I was talking to Dean and I told him about my frustration with you,” he said. 

“I frustrate you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the information the angel was giving her. 

“Yes, I find myself thinking about you all the time, and I enjoy watching your little quirks. Dean says that I have a crush on you. I am inclined to believe him,” he professed. 

Realizing that he was trying to explain himself and not offend her, she moved a little closer to him. 

“Well that is what Dean thinks, but what does Castiel think?” she drawled. 

“Castiel thi… I feel that I am very attracted to you,” he said. 

“Oh yeah?” she entreated him. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“It’s probably just because we are always around each other, it’s alright,” she said turning back to what she had been doing. 

He considered this for a moment. Then walked over to see what she was making. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, suddenly aware of his close proximity to her. Was this what Dean was always talking about when he spoke of personal space?

“Well, it has been unusually quiet around here-- not that it is a bad thing. We have gotten a lot of work done, but I thought it might be nice if we did something special. So I have been slow cooking food today. And I made some chocolate pies like my grandma used to make,” she explained as she took the lid off of a crockpot and let him smell. 

He stood there for a moment before he realized what she was trying to let him do. 

“It smells very nice,” he commented. 

She smiled. “Thank God, because I am not exactly what you would call domestic,” she added. 

She opened the oven and pulled out two hot pie crusts, placing them on the oven top. 

He watched as she poured a brown, thick substance from a saucepan into the shells and smoothed them out with a spatula. Then she carried them one by one to the refrigerator. 

The silence was palpable. 

“Do you like chocolate pie?” she asked him. 

“I am not sure, I don’t eat,” he said. 

“But you could if you wanted to, right?” she continued. 

“I would imagine that I could,” he agreed. 

She smiled at him and beckoned to him with a crook of her finger. Then she took the same finger and swirled it around the remains of the pie filling left in the saucepan. 

He was right in front of her now and looking straight at her. There he was drowning in the blue pools of her eyes, her Bette Davis eyes. 

She pulled her finger up, now coated in the chocolate concoction and held it out to him. He looked at her but wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do. 

“Wanna taste?” she asked. 

He took a chance that he understood what she was offering and he eased his full lips toward her finger and opened his mouth, taking the finger inside. 

He closed his lips and tasted the sweet sauce on her skin. He could never remember having a flavor like this in his existence. It was sweet but savory at the same time. The texture was soft and creamy and he found he enjoyed it immensely. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue around her finger, eager to get every drop of the mix. He let out a deep moan that surprised himself. 

He found himself eager for something else and long after the chocolate was gone, he continued to run his tongue around her finger. When he opened his eyes to look into hers, he was surprised to see that hers were closed. Her breathing was slightly elevated and he could feel that her heart rate was as well. 

Finally, he determined that to continue would be irrational, he pulled her finger from his lips. She opened her eyes and found that he was staring at her. There was the slightest smile playing on his lips. 

She took a second to catch her breath, figuring that she had been caught anyway. 

“Well?” she asked. 

“It was very good,” he said in a breathy tone. She turned and picked up the saucepans and utensils and placed them in the sink. She needed to turn around and find her composure. 

It was short-lived, however, when she felt him come up behind her. He very tentatively put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to him. 

“Rosalyn,” he purred, “do you find me attractive as well?” he murmured as he pressed his lips against her neck. 

Her knees buckled slightly and she had to grasp the edge of the counter momentarily. Jesus, Rosalyn, get it together. All he did was kiss your neck. 

He laid his nose onto the soft skin he had just kissed and nuzzled into her. 

“Yes, Castiel. You are beautiful,” she whispered back. 

Emboldened he placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her tightly to him. He was strong, and she felt herself move quickly and as closely as she had ever been to the angel. 

He didn’t wait but instead ran his free hand into her auburn hair and leaned forward capturing her lips in his. 

She wasn’t sure where an angel had learned to kiss like that but she was sure that didn’t give a damn at the moment. She found herself eagerly returning the kiss and once he knew that she was with him, he intensified the kiss on his end. 

Rosalyn let out a long moan into his mouth. It had been a long time, maybe never, since she had been kissed with quite this much passion. 

He broke the kiss much to her chagrin. “You need to breathe,” he told her. 

“Breathing is highly overrated,” she said even as she took in a lungful of much-needed oxygen. 

“Rosalyn, should we go to your bedroom?” he purred into her ear. 

She briefly thought about what level of Hell someone would go to for desiring an angel the way she did but she ignored it and placed her forehead against his, shaking her agreement. 

With a jerk and a pop, she found them in her room. She looked to the door as the bolt locked- by itself. 

 

 

Rosalyn was fairly confident and rarely found herself at a loss for words. But in this instance, she felt like a virgin waiting for instruction. 

She watched as Castiel removed the long trench coat and laid it over the chair under her desk. He walked over to her slowly, loosening his tie as he came. 

Waking up, she reached over and took the tie from him pulling it up and over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

She began to unbutton his white dress shirt. He watched under hooded eyes, and as she reached the last one he looked directly at her. Through her eyes and into her soul?

With the last button open, he slid the shirt over his shoulders and down to the floor. This was the first time she had ever seen the angel in anything other than his business attire and signature coat. 

He was well built. His body wasn’t ridiculously over-muscled but well defined. His arms looked strong and his skin almost glowed. 

Remembering her gesture from earlier, he crooked his finger at her and bit down on his bottom lip and she was gone. She moved towards him like she was in a trance. 

He quickly but expertly divested her of her clothes and gently laid her down on the top cover of her bed. She lay there and was presently met with his body, moved over hers and his lips poised above her own. 

He gently kissed her lips before using his tongue to open her lips. She readily accepted and deepened his kiss. They were in no hurry and continued to kiss for what felt like hours. Every nerve in her body trembled as he continued to kiss her into oblivion. 

It was then that she felt the tips of his fingers gliding over the flesh of her collarbone. He moved so slowly and reverently. Goosebumps made their ways across her skin and she shivered. 

“Are you cold?” he asked her, still slowly petting her. 

“No,” she barely murmured. His hand trailed down past her breasts, careful not to touch either of them. Her chest heaved. 

Still tracing down he covered every inch of her body. 

“You are beautiful Rosalyn. Your body is strong and capable. I can see that you sometimes feel poorly about yourself, you shouldn’t. You are divine,” he said as he ghosted his lips across the same trail that his fingers had just started. 

He was speaking directly to the deepest thoughts she had, to the moments where she lamented that she was not the type of woman that most men gravitated to. She obsessed over what she felt were too many curves. 

“I love your body, Rosalyn. I fear that I won’t be able to draw away from you should a need come up,” he said. 

She was overwhelmed with emotion and knew that if she didn’t get it under control that she never would. 

Slipping back into her teasing voice, she spoke, “Speaking of things coming up,” she gestured at his very obvious arousal. 

“I am very, very aroused right now. It’s true, but as they say, I am running this show. All in good time,” and with that he eased his body down her body and stopped just before her most intimate area. 

She could see his blue eyes, nearly glowing, and peering deeply into her own. He never looked away as his tongue darted out to lazily draw against her. 

She breathed in as deeply as she could. He continued with slow, languid strokes against her sex. The more he worked the closer she came to the edge. 

“You are trembling Rosalyn,” he said as he dipped back down. Then she felt the first of three long, perfect fingers enter her. 

Her body lifted itself up and she cried out. 

“Castiel!!” she cried loudly. He relished the sound of his full, given name spilling from her lips. No Cass. Cass was the friendly angel. No, she was crying for Castiel, the mighty warrior of the Lord. 

He loved it. And he loved her. 

The second finger dipped in and she began to shake again, still not down from the last one. He twisted his fingers and her whole body began to shake. 

“Please, Rosalyn,” he begged her. And she gave into the force of the orgasm shaking through her body. The third finger found her clitoris and with the slightest pressure against it, her body convulsed and she moaned out low and loud. 

Castiel worked his way back up her body and positioned himself between her still trembling knees. 

He gently eased himself into her, so painstakingly slowly. When he was finally in as far as he could go, he gave way to an entirely human feeling as his own head lolled back at the feeling of her encapsulating him. 

He pushed gently into her and out. He was running purely on instinct and his memories from the couple of days he had spent as human last. This was different though, rather than remember this with regret he knew that he would hold it like a prayer in his heart. 

Rosalyn usually wasn’t a fan of the slow and gentle nature of this type of lovemaking, but then again she couldn’t remember the last time a man had made love to her. 

He continued to rock into her, their breathing lined up with one another. 

“I can feel that I am close to my end,” Castiel whispered into his ear. “Come with me,” he half asked, half commanded her. 

A few more deep strokes and his body was shaking. As requested they came together and he closed his mouth tightly as he felt his release and feared which of his voices would utter his pleasure. 

 

When they were done, he slowly rolled over next to her and laid down. His left arm drifted behind his head and she immediately placed her head on his chest. 

Her fingers traced across his chest. He smiled enjoying the sensations she left. 

“Castiel, that was amazing,” she finally broke the silence. 

“I was worried that it would not be pleasing to you,” he said quietly. 

“Oh, I promise, I am so very, very pleased,” she breathed out. 

He laughed lightly. “I am not very experienced,” he said softly through an adorable smile. 

“You. Were. Perfect,” she said, taking the opportunity to turn his chin in her own hand and kiss him passionately. 

He turned to her and she to him and they gazed at each other. With the fingers of his left hand, he caressed her arm. 

“You have Bette Davis eyes,” he said to her. She felt herself smile widely. 

“That is the sweetest and corniest thing, anyone has ever said to me,” she said. 

He could feel the exhaustion rolling off of her. 

“You’re tired, Rosalyn,” he said to her. She responded by gripping her arm around him tighter.   
“Please, stay with me,” she begged as her eyes began to fall into the grasps of sleep. 

“Of course, I will stay with you always,” he said as he kissed the top of her head and watched her fade into sleep. 

 

When she awoke the next morning, she was happy to see that true to his word Castiel was still right there with her. 

“Good morning,” he crooned to her. 

“Good morning, angel,” she said. He smiled. 

She was in no hurry to rise even though she knew that she should. The decision was finally made for her when they heard a knock at the door. 

“Rosy, are you in there?” Dean called out as he opened the door and walked in. “This pie! Oh my God, you…”

He looked at the couple and they looked at him. He smiled and backed out of the room slowly, giving Castiel a big thumbs up before exiting the room and closing the door. 

Cass looked over at her and his eyes softened. “Can we do this again?” he asked. 

“Oh yes, I don’t ever want to frustrate you again,” she said as she pulled him back over her into a brand new deep kiss and a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have always thought that sex with Dean would be fun and liberating, sex with Sam would be intense and hot, and sex with Castiel would be life-altering, cosmic, and euphoric. Decided that I wanted to devote some time to yet another impossibly beautiful man. Seriously how does one get a job like that casting director? Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love. M2L


	3. Imagine That Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine #3: Imagine Dean seeing you wearing a dress for a job and he can’t stop staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that with Dean’s ability to land any woman he wants, he would have to encounter someone that he knows well but also knows as a tomboy. She can’t be girly, because then it wouldn’t be a surprise. So Rory is that, sort of that tough girl that I can see myself in because I was raised to be that tough farm girl, ready for whatever work needed to be done. 
> 
> I do not own the SPN universe or any of its characters. OC Character Aurora Scott is my own.

“Hello boys,” Crowley appeared in the bunker as Sam and Dean were drinking their morning coffee. 

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean said setting his cup down and standing up to find a rag to clean his startled spill up. “You need to wear a bell or something.”

“You don’t make the feathered freak wear a bell,” begrudgingly controlling his voice as he spoke to Dean. This was not lost on Sam. 

“What do you want, Crowley?” Sam asked finally getting to take a drink of his coffee. 

“Oh, Moose, I want a great many things but we don’t always get what we want do we?” he spewed. 

Dean came back in with a fresh cup of coffee and walked right past the demon. 

“No, don’t offer me a cuppa,” Crowley said incredulously. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Dean said as he looked directly into the eyes of the King of Hell and took a long and exaggerated sip of his coffee. 

The demon rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously, Crowley, what the hell do you want?” Sam asked again. 

“It seems that we have an incubus problem,” he finally told them. “This is not the way that Hell is operated anymore. He is out there creating these things, and….”

“Wait, wait, wait. What’s all this we stuff?” Dean remarked. 

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and thought back to when Dean had been a demon and there had been a 'we'. He missed those days.   
“Well, you’re the bloody heroes aren’t you? You need to go out and kill this thing!”

Sam had walked out of the room for a moment and came back in with a thick book from the library. 

“An Incubus is a lusty male demon who satisfies his sexual urges by attacking women while they sleep,” Sam read. 

“Great so a supernatural rapist,” Dean said now listening to his brother. 

“Oh it gets worse, these demons are so sex-crazed that their human partners can literally die of exhaustion after too many midnight trysts. Incubi can also be violent. Many victims describe the demons sitting on their chest or covering their mouths so that they couldn’t breathe,” he continued. 

“It goes on to say that sometimes the goal is to breed with human women in order to create demon-human hybrid children. These children, called Cambion, kill the mother in childbirth and are known to reach adulthood mere days after birth. They are characterized by murderous tendencies and continue to stalk women and create more just like themselves,” he said. 

“Do you see why this is a problem?” Crowley asked impatiently. “My reputation, the very reputation of demonkind…” 

“Crowley, could you shut the hell up? We’re gonna find the son-of-a-bitch and gank him, okay? But we ain’t doing it for you or demonhood, you douche,” Dean continued. 

“I hate to break this to you Squirrel, but the incubus is not looking for someone like you… if you get my drift,” the Scottish fiend spoke. 

“Well, I ain’t trying to hook up with it, so that’s not a problem,” Dean replied with a pointed look at Crowley. 

“As much as I hate to say it, Dean, Crowley’s right,” Sam said earning a smile from Crowley and a WTF look from his brother. 

“See, Moose gets it,” Crowley said clapping his hands. 

“SHUT UP CROWLEY!” both brothers said loudly. 

“So what do you suggest?” Dean said. 

Sam raised his eyes at Dean and looked toward the hallway where the bedrooms lay. Dean realized what his brother was saying. 

“What? No, we’re not using her as bait. Are you nuts?” he said. 

“Dean, she’s a hunter. Don’t you think she’s done things like this before to catch a monster?” he asked. 

“Who are we talking about?” Crowley interjected but was ignored. 

“Not the point. What kind of dicks put their friend in a situation like this?” he questioned. 

“It would be her decision,” Sam said. “It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“Ask who?” Crowley tried again. And again the brothers ignored him. 

“Fine. We can ask but if she gets hurt,” he warned. 

“I know, you’ll kick my ass,” Sam replied rolling his eyes. 

 

 

Sam and Dean walked down through the hallway. When they didn’t find Rory in her room, they knew exactly where she would be and they went to the garage. 

Since moving into the bunker a few months ago, Rory had been a great asset to the duo. Not only was she a fierce hunter but she was smart as hell. The perfect mix of nerd and warrior. She was like one of the guys. She could take a punch and she could deliver an ass whipping when she needed to. They had seen her do some amazing things since she had moved in. 

When they got there, they were not surprised by the sight before them. She was there with that huge pickup truck she moved in with. It was camo green and more rust than paint, but she worked on it religiously keeping it running smoothly. When she didn’t know how to fix something, she had no problem asking Dean to show her how so she could do it herself. 

This time she was trying to reattach a piece of the bumper that had been knocked off during a recent escape down a shit road. She had the rear end of the truck up on a jack and had found a 2x4 to put up under the piece while she tried to figure out how to make it last a while longer. 

Crowley popped up next to the two men as they watched Rory work for a few minutes. 

“Is that her?” he asked. He squinted and looked back at them. 

“Not very girly, is she?” he asked. They continued to ignore him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? That thing is out there right now,” he insisted. 

“Incubi hunt at night, it’s nine in the morning. Give it a rest,” Sam said with finality which made the demon purse his lips together. 

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Dean said as he led the way over to the truck. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” he said as they approached. 

“ 'Sweetheart', this early. You must want something,” she said smiling. 

He laughed. “No, Sam wants something, I want you to say no and we can work on this bumper together,” Dean said. 

It was then that she noticed Crowley standing with the pair. 

“Is that… him?” she asked Dean with an incredulous look on her face. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Dean confirmed. 

“You weren’t what I was expecting. I mean King of Hell, I guess I thought you would be more Elvis and less… whatever it is that you are,” she said. 

“Yes, love, well when I heard that Moose and Squirrel here had managed to get a girl to move in with them, I was expecting more Giselle Bundchen and less…. Jo Polniaczek,” he grinned. 

“Hey, first of all, Jo was fine!” Dean said defending the crush he had had on Nancy McKeon since he was twelve. “And secondly, don’t you think that if you want help on something you should be a little nicer?”

“Demon. I don’t do nice,” he snapped. 

“Not worried about him. What do you guys need?” Rory asked. 

They explained the situation to her and what they needed her to do. 

“So you want me to act as bait?” she asked. She looked down at herself. “I’m not exactly the kind of girl that gets hit on,” she said gesturing to herself. 

Dean raised an eyebrow but thought to leave it alone. Sam on the other hand always wanted to bring feelings into it. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. She smiled at the younger Winchester, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it Sammy,” she said. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and hummed smugly. Dean heard him and gave him a look that for all intents and purposes asked him to fuck off. 

“I mean, of course, I’ll help. I just can’t guarantee that it’s gonna work,” she said. 

“It’s settled then,” Crowley clapped his hands once more. “My minions spotted him working at a club just a few miles up the road last. We strike tonight. Oh, and do find something suitable to wear. You do have… female clothes don’t you?” he asked gesturing to the white t-shirt and jeans she wore with her flannel tied around her waist. 

 

 

The boys left to get stuff ready for the night and Rory went back to working on the bumper of her truck. She was pissed, but she was more hurt by the insinuations of the demon. 

She knew the minute that the words were out of her mouth, that Crowley knew exactly what her problem was. Rory did not come off as the girly type. She had been a hunter seemingly her whole life. She was a tough girl. 

She could hold her liquor and she could fight. She wasn’t a twig and she wasn’t especially pretty, a fact that many people had not bothered to hide from her for her entire life. 

(flashback memories) Aurora, are you ready for your piano lessons? Her mother called out. Momma, do I have to take piano lessons? I want to go to dance lessons like Amber does. Amber is better suited for dancing, Aurora, she said. But why, momma? Because Amber is not a tubby little girl. Now let’s go. 

I can’t believe that you are going to the prom without a date. I’m not, mother. All of the girls in my group are going together. Whatever, come out let me see the dress. No, absolutely not. That is strapless. You are hanging out everywhere, take it off. 

Rory, you make me feel like a stud horse when I see you, he said. You look just like my ex-girlfriend. She was pretty big too. (end flashback memories)

The stories of her past kept coming up to haunt her and she pushed them down, ashamed that after all of these years they still had power over her. To this day, she didn’t dare wear anything form fitting. And she knew that when in doubt, just outpower them. If you were strong, you didn’t have to be pretty. 

A traitorous tear fell down her face, and she was more pissed at the demon now than she had been. But if her boys needed her to do this she would. 

She thought back to his comment about the feminine clothes. She had looked right into his face and lied. She knew exactly what she had back in her room. Her other pair of Levi’s, a stack of t-shirts and tanks and a few long sleeve plaid shirts. The only shoes she had were on her feet and they definitely weren’t feminine. 

“Dammit!” she said. She got up and took her truck off of the jack and walked into the main part of the bunker. 

She went straight into her room and opened the box of credit cards that she used when she needed to buy something. She tried to find one she hadn’t gone to in a while. When she found the one she needed, she slid it into the empty card slot of her wallet. 

The box on the wall held the keys to all of the vehicles in the garage, except for Baby. Those stayed with Dean at all times. She took out a set that went with an old Jeep and pulled out of the bunker. 

 

 

Several hours later, she was standing in her room fresh from a shower. She had shaved her legs and was slightly ashamed of how long it had really been since she had bothered with the task. 

The bag from Torrid sat on the bed still stapled shut. Next to it was a shoebox that held something that was much scarier to her than any monster she had faced. Heels. 

She slipped the clothes out of the bag and started to dress. Once she was in the foreign items, she looked at the small mirror the boys had put up in her room and pulled out the new makeup she had purchased. 

She propped her tablet up and brought up Youtube hoping that someone who knew what the hell they were doing could show her how to use this stuff. 

She followed the directions explicitly and though her hands were shaking slightly, it only took a few tries to get it right. 

Rory had to admit that she liked to see her eyes like that after she applied the mascara to her lashes. They were smokey and maybe even a little sexy. She brushed her long hair and pulled it into a high ponytail with a black hair tie. 

Finally, she stood back and took a look in the mirror, trying to tell herself that she could pull this off. 

A knock at the door startled her. 

“Rory, you about ready to head out?” Sam spoke behind the door. 

“Yeah, just getting my bag,” she said. 

“Great. See you in the garage?”

“Yep.”

 

 

Dean and Sam were waiting by the car when they heard the unfamiliar click-clack of heels coming up the tiled floor of the hallway. Sam was looking down at his phone and Dean had his back turned, leaning up against his car. 

Rory finally made her entrance and it was Sam who looked up first. He couldn’t believe his eyes and tapped the hood of the car trying to get Dean’s attention. 

Rory stood before them in a long sleeve and very fitted burgundy wrap top that absolutely hugged every curve and prominently displayed her cleavage. Her black leather skirt flared out at her full hips and coupled with the knee-high black boots, teased just a little bit of thick thigh. 

When Sam finally got Dean to turn around, he wasn’t ready, to say the least. Son-of-a-bitch, he thought. His mouth was suddenly very dry and he could feel that other parts of him had taken notice as well. 

“Do I look alright?” she asked tentatively. 

Neither of the boys spoke for a moment and her face fell. 

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s go, hopefully, I just have to trick the incubus and I can take this crap off,” she said as she lowered her head and walked to the car. 

“Jesus, Rory. It’s not like that,” Sam finally spoke. “Dammit, you look amazing,” he said with a very aroused smile. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” she said still not quite believing it. 

“Wow, Rory,” Dean said and he bit his bottom lip, hard. 

“Okay, yeah guys. Whatever, can we just get this over with?” she asked as she slid into the back seat of the car. 

The two guys took their seats and they left the bunker. 

Rory was looking out of the window and did not notice that the eldest Winchester kept looking at her in the rearview mirror as they drove. 

Sitting like a lady was difficult and she had to uncross and recross her legs several times to stay comfortable. She felt a sudden jerk of the car and looked up, just seeing his eyes fleeing back to the road. 

Sam gave his brother a look but the hard crease of Dean’s forehead warned him to keep his mouth shut. 

 

 

Rory sat down at the bar and waited. They had a picture of the guy they were looking for provided by Crowley. 

Sam and Dean took a booth across the room, so they could keep an eye on her and follow when the time was right. 

She sat and texted Sam as she waited. 

R:::::: I’ve been here for twenty minutes, and nothing. Not sure anything is gonna happen here tonight:::::::::::

S:::::: Let’s just give it another couple of minutes::::::::::::

“What the hell are we doing, Sammy?” Dean asked as he took a long drink of the beer sitting in front of him. 

“What do you mean? We’re working,” he said. 

“I mean putting Rory up there like that. She’s on display. Just look at her,” he said, his eyes dark. 

“Dean, what is up dude? It’s Rory. What is your problem?” he asked. 

“Nothing. Just don’t feel comfortable doing this,” he said. 

“Oh my God, Dean. You’re blushing,” he said and smiling widely at his brother. 

“I am not fucking blushing. Shut up,” he said. 

“Rory has literally been with us for months, and you have never noticed her,” Sam pushed. 

“Honestly, I noticed. God, have I noticed. But for once in my life, I didn’t want to do something I would regret. She’s family, she’s like my sister” he finished. 

“Well, don’t look now, but it looks like your 'sister' might have found our guy,” Sam stated. 

 

He looked exactly like the picture and Rory had to admit that he was fucking gorgeous. He looked like an Alexander Skarsgard stunt double. Jesus, no wonder he has these women eating out his hands. 

He sidled up to the bar and ordered a beer. 

“Hi,” he said looking directly at Rory. 

Every instinct she had flew out of the window as soon as she looked into his eyes. They were hypnotic-- literally. She found herself unable to remember why she was here at all. 

“My name is Stephan,” he began. 

She smiled her most dazzling smile, one she didn’t know she had. “Aurora,” she said realizing too late that she had used her real name. 

He took her offered hand and grasped it bringing it gently to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on it. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t hit on strange women in a bar, but I saw you sitting here and you just blew me away. I hope I’m not being too forward, but would you consider joining me for a drink?”

“That would be great,” she said with fervor. A moment of confusion came over here as she struggled to remember what had brought her to the bar tonight anyway. As a matter of fact, how had she even gotten here? She pushed the thought away and smiled. 

“I’ll take a beer and the lady…” he said turning to her with spectacular blue eyes. 

“Tequila,” Rory said. 

“To a night full of surprises,” he said lifting his bottle and clinking it to her glass. She sipped the drink, knowing the effect tequila had on her and wondering why she had ordered it. 

“So, would you like to dance?” he asked.

She shook her head, shot the rest of her drink and let him lead her to the floor. 

No sooner than they were on the floor, the man had pulled her close to himself and laid a hand on her lower back. She could feel the heat rising up through her body as they swayed together. 

For a minute she forgot her negative body image, she forgot that she was normally ignored by men and she just let herself go. 

They had begun dancing at the end of a different song, and the music changed abruptly turning into Ginuwine’s Pony. She felt him begin to grind against her slightly and she was compelled to return the movement. 

 

 

Rory’s body dipped against him like she had been dancing this way all of her life, instead of only when she was alone. She expertly wound her way down his body and back up. People started to stare but she couldn’t have cared less as she continued to gyrate. 

“What the hell is she doing?” Dean asked through gritted teeth. 

Sam couldn’t answer his brother as he suddenly found himself seeing her for the first time, for the second time in one night. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Time to kill this son-of-a-bitch,” Dean said as he started out of his chair. Sam reached out and grabbed him just before he stalked off. 

“Dude, you need to wait. She has to get him outside and then we’ll go,” he implored his brother. 

Dean sat down and furrowed his brows. He waved the waitress over and order two shots of Jack which he took in rapid succession as he watched Rory basically screw the incubus on the floor. 

The song was just about over when they saw him lean in to whisper something in Rory’s ear. She smiled and shook her head vigorously. And without a glance back at the brothers walked out of the bar with the demon. 

 

 

Dean and Sam threw some money on the table they were at and headed out after them. 

“Something’s not right Sam,” Dean said as they exited the bar and began to look around for the other hunter. “Rory’s not acting like herself.”

“Maybe she was just having fun. Don’t worry, she will be fine.”

Dean made a sound low in his throat but kept walking. 

It didn’t take them long to find the couple pressed up against a shitty red sports car in the parking lot. He was all over her and to their surprise, Rory wasn’t putting up a fight at all.

 

 

“So what do you say that you and I go somewhere a little more comfortable?” he breathed into her ear. 

“Yes, please,” she moaned against him. 

“You are so much softer than the others, I might want to keep you around for a while. Tell me, are you on a contraceptive?”

“Nope, no reason to be,” she said breathily. 

“That’s good. You will make a strong carrier,” he said as he continued to run his hands all over her body.”

The boys were only about twenty yards away and couldn’t believe their eyes. The incubus looked up and his eyes glowed yellow. 

“It’s useless hunters, yes, I know you’re there. Your friend is not here anymore. She’s mine now,” he said as Rory kept trying to remove his clothes in the parking lot. 

He stood back just a little bit and Rory whined at the loss of his body. “Don’t worry pet, let me handle these pests and we can go home,” he said and she leaned against the car and stared ahead. 

“You son-of-a-bitch, let her go!” Dean yelled, pulling his gun from the back waistband of his jeans. 

“If you cared so deeply for her, why would you have brought her out here in the first place? She was obviously bait, but I think I’ll keep her anyway. The big ones are better for breeding,” he continued now visibly preparing himself to fight. 

“We know what you are and we know how to kill you,” Sam said pulling the hammer back on his gun. 

“Really? Well, you’ll have to go through her first,” it said pulling Rory’s willing form in front of himself. 

“Dammit, I can’t get a shot in without hitting Rory,” Dean lamented. 

“We are going to leave now,” he said opening the passenger side door and depositing Rory’s body into the front seat. 

He stood up like an idiot and turned to the two men. He never saw the bullet coming as it hit him squarely behind the eyes. His tall form hit the ground in a heap. 

“I’ll take care of the body,” Sam said running towards the car. 

“Yeah, I got Rory,” Dean said following. 

Sam picked up the corpse and threw it in the back seat of the red car, pulling the keys from its jacket pocket, while Dean helped Rory stand up from the car. 

She was still fully under the trance and hadn’t realized that anything had even gone down. Despite her stupor, he was able to lead her towards the Impala. 

 

 

When they got to the car, he propped her up and began checking her for any bites or marks. How the hell had he put her in this trance? 

“Crowley, you bastard, where are you?” he shouted. 

“Is there any reason for name calling, really Squirrel?” the demon said as he popped up next to the car. 

He took in the form of Rory standing near the car and blinked hard. “Is that your friend from the other day? Maybe it’s Maybelline….” he said in a devious tone. 

“Shut up,” Dean grunted. “The incubus put her under some kind of spell, but I don’t see any marks or anything. Could he have drugged her?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “He more than likely glamoured her, you buffoon.”

“So how do I break the glamour?” Dean spits out. 

“I can’t for the life of me see why you would want to but, it just has to wear off. She’ll snap out of it,” Crowley said as he absentmindedly looked at his nails. 

Dean took Rory’s face in his hands and looked into her glassed over eyes. 

“Rory, snap out of it sweetheart. Come on now,” he said. 

She continued to look straight ahead and Dean sighed. 

“Perhaps twue luvs kiss?” Crowley suggested. Dean glared at the demon which both terrified and excited him. 

Then his face softened and determination set in. He ran his thumb across her cheek and leaned in laying the gentlest of kisses on her lips. 

He began to pull back when he felt her move and begin to respond. Her eyes fluttered a bit and darted around wildly as she realized what she was doing. 

“Dean?” she said in a whisper. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” she said. A single tear betraying her eyes. 

Dean tilted his head and looked at her in confusion. 

The sound of the red sports car drew his head up. Sam exited the car, careful to wipe down anything he might have touched and threw the keys at Crowley. 

“Your problem now,” he said as he joined his brother. 

Dean opened the car door and helped Rory, who insisted on sitting in the back, in. “Come on sweetheart, let’s go home,” he said gently closing the door. The two men folded themselves into the car and drove away without another word to Crowley. 

“Well, thank you, I guess,” Crowley yelled towards the retreating red tail lights. He looked at the red sports car and shrugged. “Could be worse,” he said as he climbed inside and drove away. 

 

 

The car wasn’t parked for a moment when Rory tore out of it and down to her room. The tears now falling in waves. She had struggled to keep herself from making any noise in the car and wasn’t about to let Sam or Dean see her now. She kept going until she reached the room and locked the door behind her. 

The skirt and shirt hit the floor and the boots were off next. She kicked at them, but then bent over to retrieve them before sitting on her bed and thinking about the events of the night. 

A knock at the door caused her to look up from her pity party. 

“Rory, you okay, sweetheart?” Dean spoke. 

She couldn’t bring herself to answer. How long had she dreamed about those lips and green eyes and then it happens as she forces herself on him thinking he was some monster? She was ashamed. 

“I’m going to bed, you know where I am if you need me,” he said and she heard his footfalls leaving her door. 

She waited until she was sure the two men were in bed before she slipped out to shower away the ridiculous hair and makeup. 

 

 

Dean sat at the table the next morning, a cup of coffee in hand and his gaze fixed on the hallway where the rooms lay. He was hoping to catch her early and talk about the night before. Was she apologizing for the incubus or for the kiss?

Sam came in sleepily, his hair a rat’s nest on his head. He poured a cup of coffee before joining his brother. 

“She’s not in her room, man,” he finally spoke. Dean looked up in surprise. 

“Then she’s with the truck,” he said as he finished his coffee. He stood up and refilled his cup before grabbing another and filling it up. The brothers padded down the hallway to the garage. 

Sure enough, she was there, in the far back corner. Her head was encased in an ancient welding mask and the torch was sparking erratically as she welded the spot on her bumper. 

She was back in her signature bandanna and flannel shirt The sexy boots from last night replaced by the worn Justin’s she preferred. 

They stood back for a moment and watched her, knowing she couldn’t hear them yet. 

“Dean, if you don’t go say something to her-- I will,” Sam said. 

“What do you mean?” the elder brother asked. 

“You know exactly what I mean. You’ve wanted her for the longest time, and don’t give me that family crap either. The way you acted last night when she was dancing, how long are you going to be able to keep that up without her noticing?” he asked at length. 

“I don’t know what to say to her,” he finally said quietly. 

“The great Dean Winchester doesn’t know how to talk to a woman? Is the world ending? Again?” he said rolling his eyes. 

“It’s different this time, Sammy.” 

Sam offered his brother a simple smile before patting his shoulder and walking away. 

He waited until she cut the torch off and placed it on the floor with her work gloves. She pulled the welding mask off and placed it with the torch before straightening her bandanna. 

She turned when she heard him clear his throat. Her eyes were red and swollen and she rolled them at him seeing that she had spent the greater part of her night crying. 

“Dean…” she said swallowing hard. He didn’t say a word, he just walked up and wrapped his arms around her and she allowed herself to take some measure of comfort. 

“I’m all nasty, I stink,” she said as she gently extricated herself from his grasp. 

“I don’t care about that,” he said. 

“I do,” she said as she sat down in a metal folding chair and pulled her shirt up to wipe the sweat from her face and a new wave of threatening tears. 

He picked up one of the cups of coffee he had sat on a toolbox and she gratefully accepted, thankful to have something to do with her hands. 

“How long ya been up?” he asked. 

“Never went to sleep,” she replied. “Look, I am sorry about last night…”

“Rory…”

“No, Dean, please let me finish. When that thing walked up to me, he charmed me so hard. I forgot I was hunting, I forgot how I got to the bar, I forgot you and Sam. The first time a man shows me a little attention and I turn into a basket case. I could have gotten myself or you two killed. And then, I just threw myself at you. I would never have done that to you and I am so sorry,” she said struggling to control her emotions.

“You didn’t force yourself on me,” Dean interjected. 

Rory rolled her eyes as she placed the cup back down and reached to pull her gloves back on. 

“You are a sweetheart Dean, but… come on,” she said. She stood and began to go back to work when she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, his brow furrowed in a deep line. 

“Really? Dean, people like you-- beautiful people like you-- don’t…. If I didn’t push myself on you then what happened?” she asked. 

He looked her right in the eye before taking her head in one swift movement and pressing his lips hungrily to her own. She was startled and tried to back out of the kiss. She didn’t want his pity, but he held tighter and used his tongue to guide her lips open. Finally, she relaxed into the kiss and eagerly returned it, her gloved hands wrapping around his waist. The kiss lasted minutes before he broke contact and laid his forehead against hers. 

The stood like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. She dared a glance at him. 

“Dean? I don’t…” she began and he responded by kissing her again this time walking her back to the wall of the garage. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her as deeply as he could, determined to answer the question he knew was coming without it spilling from her lips. 

Again, they stopped and waited with each other. Rory was crying in earnest now. 

“My whole life, Dean, people have piti…” she tried again. 

“Shut up, Rory,” he said kissing her again, this time allowing his hands to roam up and down her sides. She moaned into his mouth and could feel his lips turn up into a smile. They broke for air again. 

“I know exactly what you are going to say. I know you, I listen when you don’t think I do. This… is not pity. I do not pity you. I want you, I need you… but I sure as hell don’t pity you,” he said, breathless now. He held her tightly and she could feel his arousal through his thin, sleep pants. 

She started to argue again and he rolled his eyes and laid into another earth-shattering kiss. This time he reached down and picked her up, forcing her legs around his waist. She had no choice but to hang on or fall. He never stopped his ministrations against her lips. 

This time when he came up for air, she didn’t argue. She laid her forehead against his as they regained control of their breathing. He gently placed her feet back on the floor and removed the rough leather gloves off of her hands. 

He wound his fingers through hers and led her back to the main part of the bunker and straight to his bedroom. She followed him without a fight. 

And he spent the rest of the day proving to her that what he felt for her was definitely not pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I thought about this story for a few days. I was originally looking forward to writing some really nice smut for Dean, (Gosh, how I LOVE Dean smut) but then I realized this was a love story and not a smut story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Got a few of my own demons out in the open with this one. Remember reviews are love. -M2L


	4. Imagine That Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sam perturbed at his brother’s suggestion that once again he cut his hair. You make him feel better about it. 
> 
> I do not own the SPN universe, I just like to take them out to play

You walked into the motel room loaded down with coffee cups and a box of donuts. This morning's paper held underneath your arm. You lay the stuff on the small table and smiled over at Sam Winchester, your sort of maybe boyfriend, hunting partner. 

“Aw, nuts. You already showered, and I missed it?” you whined. 

He smiled brightly, always a morning person. “I’m sorry sweetness, I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

You smiled and brought him a cup of coffee where he sat on the end of the bed, tying his boot. 

You could hear the water running and loud singing coming from the small bathroom and knew that Dean was in there. 

“You missed my daily hair tips from Dean session,” he said as he took a sip of the hot drink. 

“Oh let me guess,” you said turning on your Dean voice. “Sammy, I swear to God, five minutes with the clippers and you’ll be a new man.”

He laughed. “You get better at imitating him every day,” he said. 

 

“Don’t worry about Dean, he just doesn’t understand,” you said. Sam raised his eyebrows, as you took his cup of coffee back and sat it on the table. 

You walked back over and straddled his lap and his hands immediately ran behind you to support you. 

You kissed his lips lightly as you ran your hand through his hair causing his eyes to close. 

“He doesn’t know how you close your eyes so sweetly when I put my fingers through your hair,” you said kissing him on the neck. Sam moaned just a little. 

“He doesn’t know what it feels like when your hair hangs down and dances across my nipples when we make love,” she said now sucking on his neck just a little. 

Sam’s hands began rubbing hard circles into your back. 

“Mmm,” Sam hummed happily. 

“He doesn’t know how much you like to feel your hair dry in the wind, or how soft it is afterward,” you said as you scratched gently into the hair at the back of his head. 

You could feel him start to get hard underneath you and you moved just a little to give him some friction. 

He hissed and pulled you closer to himself. 

“He doesn’t know what it does to women when you are asking questions and swing that hair out of your face,” she said. “And they don’t know how badly I want to punch them in their stupid faces when it does.”

He smiled. “Jealous,” he asked. 

“You’re goddamn right I am,” you said as you went back to his throat. “You’re mine,” you said rubbing yourself against him again. 

“Oh,” he moaned out, “yes ma’am, I’m yours.”

Your hands began to unbutton his soft flannel shirt. 

“I just got dressed, YN,” he whispered not trying to stop you. 

“So?” you asked and he laughed low in his chest. 

You tugged his white t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans and ran your hands up his firm stomach. He shivered. 

Your hands stopped on his nipples and ghosted up and down them making them form hard peaks. He loved that. 

His breathing got harder and he began to press you into himself more. You pushed him down on the bed. 

You rubbed your hips over his growing erection and watched his hand raise up above his head. His body squirmed wanting more but torn between the need to start his day. 

“You want me to stop?” you asked. 

“Oh God no,” he moaned out. 

You unbuttoned his jeans and slid your hands in, pleased that he had skipped underwear today. You freed his hard member and pulled the duvet over the two of you. 

You gave him two quick strokes which caused him to pump up against you before you went back up to his head. 

He opened his eyes a little, so much want there it made you hurt. You leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly before grabbing a handful of that luxurious mane. 

“He doesn’t know what happens when I grab a handful of your hair and pull,” you smile out. 

“Fuck! Oh, God!,” he says as he sits up and throws you down on the bed. 

“Jesus Christ, YN. You’re gonna kill me,” he gasps out as he reaches down into your jeans and cups you. You fight with your jeans to get them down. 

“We need to hurry,” you whisper. 

“Uh-unh, he’ll wait,” he growled into your ear as he sucked hard on your throat leaving his mark for the whole world to see. You panted hard. 

“Touch me again,” he commanded and you obeyed. 

He placed himself between your legs and thrust up into you. 

“You’re so wet for me, YN. Fuck,” he said as he began to slowly enter you. 

“Don’t be gentle, Sam. Fuck me right,” you cried out. 

“I thought you would never ask,” he said as he began pushing into you hard and fast. You were getting dizzy. 

You could feel him begin to shake and you knew what he needed. You laced your hands into the longest part of his head and pulled him down to your mouth by the long strands. 

He grunted out. “Fuck!!” he said as he gave one last thrust and moaned out, shaking. 

He collapsed onto your chest and you both took a moment to calm yourselves. Then he stood up and straightened his clothes. 

You pulled the covers back up, not really making the bed but straightening it slightly. 

 

You both looked up shocked when Dean walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

“Oh don’t give me that look, I’m not a moron,” he said before smirking. He looked over to the table at the coffee and donuts. 

“First of all, the coffee got cold while you kids were….making the bed,” he said sarcastically. 

“Secondly, I do know that Tarzan likes his hair pulled, neither of you is as quiet as you think you are,” he said, trying and then spitting out the cold coffee. 

“I’m going to the cafe around the corner. When you two get done, doing each other’s hair, why don’t you join me?” he finished as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and bid them goodbye. 

The two of you sat in silence on the end of the bed but erupted into a fit of laughter as the door closed. 

“Are you hungry, Tarzan?” you asked. 

“In a minute,” he said as he pulled you back to him and captured your lips in his. You gently ran your hand up his neck and into his locks. 

“YN,” he warned. Your lips turned up into a devilish smile. Breakfast could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love long haired men, as long as they still look like men. How much fun would it be to run your hands through Sam’s hair? Or other places. Reviews are love. M2L.


	5. Imagine That Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dreams speak louder than words. Castiel hears something from a dream and investigates. 
> 
> I do not own the SPN universe or any of the characters therein.

You were now even more thankful that you had swallowed your pride and called the Winchesters to come to help you now that the job was over. Vampire activity had been detected in the small Texas town, but you had no idea how large the nest really was. You ended up needing as much help as you could get, there were more than 20 full grown vamps and a slew of newborns. You would have been just another blood box had you tried to go in by yourself. 

They arrived the day after you called them driving all night long to get to you and they brought the angel Castiel with them. You had only met him a handful of times. He was serious and powerful. You could just feel the power rolling off of him whenever he was around. But he also exuded an aura of peace and she always appreciated his presence. 

After hours of battle, several close calls and a rather thorough beating (on your part anyway), you and the trio had managed to kill all of the vamps and their offspring. 

 

You had a motel room nearby and offered it to the men as well. There were two beds and a couch, plenty of room. Since you had taken care of the room, the guys bought Chinese food and you sat eating and trading stories around the small table in the motel. 

“Well, I stink. And I’m sore, so if you gentlemen will excuse me, I am going to take a quick shower,” you said as you took your duffel into the small room. Fifteen minutes and you came out in your favorite wore out AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of shorts that might have been slightly too short for your curvy hips and the present company, but you didn’t think anything of it. The Winchesters were like brothers to you and Castiel, well he was an angel-- were they even allowed to have sexual thoughts? You weren’t sure. 

You headed to the couch and stretched out on it. “What are you doing?” Dean asked, looking up at you. 

“I’m laying down Dean, thought that was pretty obvious,” you said with a slight laugh. 

“Yep. But we aren’t going to take a bed from you, one of us can take the couch,” he said trying to be a gentleman. 

You looked at him and smiled. He really was one of the sweetest men you had ever met. 

“Dean, you drove all night long and this couch is not long enough for Sam. Besides, believe it or not, the couch is ten times more comfortable than the bed,” you said as you laid your head back down. 

You suddenly remembered the fourth person in the room. “Cass, I’m sorry. Um, where are you…”

He smiled sweetly. “I am fine right here,” he said sitting up in the chair. You found yourself wanting to protest but as soon as the thought entered your head it seemed to be pushed out. 

“Well, I’m not ready to call it a night. Anyone want to play some cards?” Dean asked. 

“I’ll play, but you can’t cheat,” Sam said. 

“Little brother, I am offended that you would even think…” Dean began. 

He stopped when he was given Sam’s famous RBF and ended with a laugh. “Fine, I’ll be fair. Cass, you in?”

That was the last thing that you heard before you drifted away into sleep. 

 

~Castiel~

“Alright, Cass. It’s your turn to place a bet,” Dean prompted both trying to teach the angel to play poker and also try to beat both of the men at the table with him. 

Cass sat perfectly still with wide open eyes. 

“Earth to Cass, you alright man?” Sam asked snapping at him. 

Cass blinked hard twice and looked at Sam and Dean, both of whom were now looking expectantly at the angel. 

“I am sorry, I was temporarily distracted,” he said, loosening his tie. 

“By what?” Dean asked. 

“Hmm?” Castiel asked. 

“What are you distracted by?” Sam probed. 

“Oh, um, well Y/N, she’s dreaming…” he answered. 

Dean slowly placed his cards on the table and looked up. 

“Dude, are you listening to her dreams? Not cool, Cass,” he finished. 

“I wasn’t trying to but I heard her say my name,” he said casting his eyes down, not knowing why but feeling ashamed. 

“Oh, she must have been praying in her dream. It was a tough hunt, we are all really lucky to even be here,” Sam supplied. 

Castiel gulped and remembered what Dean had taught him about how to get what you want. Sometimes you lie. 

“Yes, I am sure that was it,” he said going back to his cards. 

The game continued for about an hour before the guys took turns showering and finally climbed into their beds. 

“Cass, please don’t watch me sleep,” Dean said as he slipped under the scratchy covers. 

“I will rest myself, do not worry,” he told his friend. Good nights were exchanged and in minutes he could hear the heavy breathing of the brothers mingled with Y/N’s. 

Castiel sat in the dark and attempted to go into a state of downtime but that was when he heard it again. This time it was not a whisper. This time when he heard his name it was a moan. 

“Castiel…..” the name drawled out. 

He looked over at the couch where you were still sleeping soundlessly. He watched as you turned your head over on the pillow. 

The sound of his name had caused his breath to hitch slightly. He found you very attractive but knew that it was wrong to allow himself to feed into depraved feelings. Therefore he attempted to control his breathing and to mind his own damn business as Dean would have said. 

“Is that what you like? Cass, look at me,” the dream voice commanded. 

The angel’s eyes flew up and he was unable to ignore his curiosity any longer. He turned toward the couch and concentrated. He had intended to only peek into your dream, just to see how he was connected. 

 

Cass found himself in a room lit by hundreds of soft candles. He could see the outline of a large bed with white bedding sitting in the middle of the room. Then he saw himself, sitting on the edge of the bed his head lolled down and you sat up on your knees behind him. He was surprised to see that his normally hidden wings were completely unfurled behind him, their inky blackness shining in the candlelight. 

You were wearing a soft white dress and had your hands on his shoulders. Your lips were moving down his neck leaving wet kisses. He could see that his breathing was elevated but there was a loving smile on his face. 

Cass was careful to keep to the edge of the dream so that he didn’t disturb the scene before him. 

It was then that he watched as your hands ran backward from his shoulders to where he knew must be the base of his wings. 

Dream Cass’s head threw back and he moaned low in his chest. His knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the bed. 

“Cass, is that what you like?” Dream You asked. He bit down on his lower lip and shook his head, still whimpering. 

Cass knew how he felt, an angel’s wings were incredibly sensitive. The slightest touch could be overwhelming. He himself had never had his wings touched by another before, but judging by the look on Dream Cass’s face, the experience was pleasant, to say the least. 

Dream You continued to work her hands near the base of the dream angel’s wings before she began to toy with the feathers there. He could see the tips of her long, graceful fingers running through the feathers and Dream Cass’s body began to shake. 

“Please, please don’t stop,” Dream Cass begged. She smiled and continued to pet his wings. He raised his arms and desperately tried to touch her but she denied him. 

“No, baby, not yet. Let me, make you feel good,” she whispered. She ran her hands over the rounded tops of his wings. 

Dream Cass screamed this time and clamped his hands over his lips. Tears ran down his face but his face was contorted only in extreme pleasure. 

“That’s it, I love to hear you, Cass. Be loud for me angel,” she teased. 

Cass couldn’t take it anymore and found himself walking into the center of the dream. Dream You looked up from her work and her mouth opened in surprise. 

“Oh God, Cass, are you in my dream?” she said in embarrassment. Dream Cass didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m sorry, YN, I heard you calling my name and I had to see,” Cass explained to her. 

Dream Cass disappeared like the petals of a dandelion and Dream You turned her back. The dream was over and Cass was back in the motel room. 

 

~Y/N POV~

 

You were sitting up on the couch, your head looking down. 

“I’m sorry, Cass. That was inappropriate, I am so embarrassed,” you said quietly trying not to wake the hunters sleeping across the room. 

Cass stood up and walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of you. 

“Do not apologize, YN. It was beautiful,” he said now eye to eye with you. 

“What?” you asked. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” he asked you, his face inches from your own. His voice a whisper. 

“I’m not, Cass,” you protested. “I’m plain and big, and too rough,” you continued. 

“You are. You’re beautiful and strong and a mighty warrior,” he whispered back. “I would be honored to be in a position like that dream with you,” he finished. 

You could feel the blush that covered your cheeks and thanked God for the darkness of the room. 

That very darkness kept you from seeing him lean in toward your face, and you only felt his lips take your own. He used his upper body to lay you back down on the couch as the intensity of the kiss deepened. 

A moan was about to escape your mouth but he pressed in a little harder and swallowed it. His lips left yours and placed a kiss on your chin before he kissed down your throat stopping at the hollow to suck just a bit on the skin there. 

Your breathing was getting heavy and your heart was beating fast. You felt a single finger cover your lips as he looked down at you. 

“Shh, YN, we have to be quiet,” he warned with a smile that you could just begin to see as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

His hands ghosted down your sides and your head pushed back. 

“Cass,” you whispered needily, “We have to stop, what if they…” you cried looking towards the beds. 

He came back up and looked down, before standing and silently asking if he could lay with you. The couch was not big but he was able to press tightly up against you. It was not unpleasant. He kissed your lips again before placing two fingers on your forehead and sending you back into a deep sleep. 

 

 

You opened your eyes and you were back in your dream sitting on the bed from before. The candles illuminated the room but you were alone. 

Cass came strolling into the dream with you. 

“Am I dreaming again, Cass?” you asked. 

“No, we are dreaming,” he said. “But it is still very much real.”

He walked over to you and took your chin in his hands lifting your face up to his own. He laid his lips on your reverently and began kissing you deeply. Your mouths found a way to get in sync and you moaned loudly at the sensations you were feeling. 

“Yes, YN, I love the sounds you make. You can be as loud as you want in here,” he said smiling into your mouth. 

He stood back and began to remove his long trench coat as you began to slowly unbutton his white dress shirt. When you reached the bottom he slid the clothes off of his shoulders and stood before you smiling. You sat back as he removed the rest of his clothes and you marveled at the plains of his body and the sleek muscles. 

“You are so beautiful Cass,” you said. 

“Please call me by my full name,” he begged as you reached out and placed a hand on his abdomen. He shivered. 

“Castiel, you are beautiful,” you said. 

He knelt down in front of the bed and looked at you right in the eyes. Then he closed his own and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a pair of stunning black wings unfurled from his back. They filled the space. You could see the downy feathers at the bottom fluffing out in a breezeless room. You could see where some of his feathers were scarred from battles. 

“May I?” you asked tentatively as you reached out. He nodded and as your fingers made contact, he inhaled deeply and groaned. You had barely touched him. 

“Does it hurt?” you asked. 

“No, oh, no, it was… amazing,” he said as he reached for the hem of the white gown you were back in. 

He painstakingly raised the dress up over your body and hissed when he realized that you were wearing nothing underneath it. 

You sat before him naked and without thinking about it, you reached to cover yourself. 

Cass’s voice deepened. “No, YN, don’t hide from me,” he said a request and a demand. 

You opened up and he took your hands in his, placing kissed from your fingertips all the way both arms. Then he brought his body closer to yours and placed the side of his face against your breasts. His stubbled pointed a delicious pattern into your flesh. 

“YN, will you please touch my wings-- like you did before?” he whispered to you. 

You placed your hands in the curls of his head and ran your hands down gently to the tops of his shoulders and across them before you leaned forward in earnest and ran your hands down the flesh where his wings emerged from his body. 

“Oh God!” he moaned loudly, trying to smother his voice between your breasts. 

“No, Castiel. I want to hear you, darling. You can be as loud as you want in here,” you repeated his words back to him. 

You pressed harder with your fingers trading gentle touches with stronger massages to the area. 

He bucked hard into the bed and began to whimper. 

“Tell me what you want, Castiel,” you said. 

“Please, please, keep doing that,” he cried and begged. You continued as his lips found your nipple and kissed just the tip causing it to form into a hard peak. You gasped as he did. 

He used his teeth to nip at the bud and in response you kneaded deeply into his wings again. 

His hands gripped the bedding, pulling and grabbing and his head slammed into you. It wasn’t painful but he was damn near crying. 

“So good, so good, Oh, I…” he yelled. You didn’t need to be told anymore. You kept right on rubbing and then trailed off to lightly pull on his feathers running your hands through them. 

He threw his head back and yelled something in a language you didn’t understand. He was loud and feral. His hips bucked wildly. 

“Oh, YN, I’m so very close, please, please…” he said as he continued to move. 

You gave him exactly what he needed. He screamed again and a bright, white light erupted from his eyes, there was a sharp ringing but you were protected because you were in a dream. 

When he was finished he wrapped his arms around you and wept into your chest. 

“That was…” he began. 

You shushed him and rocked him. 

 

He looked up and began to come off of the floor, moving his body over yours and laying you down on the bed. His eyes were hungry and he realized that he needed to regain the ground he lost while he was coming undone. 

“Lay back,” he said as he moved your body with his own. 

He raised your arms above your head and traced his fingers around the wrists. A rope of light wound through your wrists which held you down. You experienced a temporary moment of fear but then looked into his eyes and saw so much love and concern that any fear you had immediately flew away. 

He moved his lips down to your ear. 

“Did you like seeing me come undone, YN?” he whispered into your ear.

“Do you like to hear me moan like that?” he asked. You shook your head. 

“Mmmmm, I want to make you come apart too. My beautiful girl,” he whispered as he brought his tongue against your lips parting them before slipping inside. You arched your body into his. 

“Patience, my love,” he lightly scolded. He rained kisses down your neck and over your collarbone. His large hands found your breast and cupped them. He could see the ghosts of old scars tattooed across your flesh and he took a moment to run his tongue over each one before kissing it. 

“Your scars are like maps, telling the story of battles won. You are magnificent, YN,” he said as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it in hard and deep. He began to roll his hips down to yours but when you tried to pull up to meet him, he pulled back away from you. 

His other hand kneaded the ignored breast and you moaned out. Then it traveled down your ribcage to the side of your hip. 

“Your body, your curves are delicious. Never be ashamed. You look exactly how you should, and you are amazing. You are mine, no others will ever gaze on your body,” he continued before bringing his lips down to your navel which he was circling with his tongue. 

“Are you mine, YN?” he asked. 

“Yes, Castiel,” you moaned. And you meant it now and later, you were his. “Make me yours,” you whimpered and squirmed. 

He pulled his chin over the mound of your body before meeting the apex of your legs. He looked you right in the eye. 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me, YN,” he spoke as he used his cheeks to gently push your legs apart. 

He stared into your eyes and he ran his tongue right over the most sensitive spot first. He was not gentle and did not ease into it. There was no tease and within a minute you were trembling and about to come apart. You hips leaped off of the bed but his hand on your stomach, surprisingly strong by itself held you in place. Just as you thought you would cum, he stopped and gave you just enough time to come down before he started in again. It was then that he placed his lips to your aching clitoris and hummed deep and low. 

“Oh Castiel!!” you screamed trying to come up and failing. His mouth opened and took the entirety of your sex into it. He sucked long and hard, several times. You were coming undone. 

“Please, please, oh, please,” you cried out. 

“Please what,” he coaxed out of you. 

“Please Castiel, let me cum, I’m begging you,” you moaned. 

“That’s my girl, come for me, beautiful,” he said as he put two long fingers inside and crooked them just right. 

The pleasure was overwhelming and your whole body shook. You came hard and he never quit moving his fingers before bringing his tongue back in. Your orgasm hit, ended and began again before peaking and climaxing again. 

You could feel the tears coming from your eyes. Castiel came up and hovered above you. 

“Are you ready for me, YN?” he whispered with his forehead against yours. 

You nodded yes and relaxed. He began with just the tip and then eased into you slowly but all the way. 

When he was all the way inside of you, he moaned out in his language again. 

“What did you say?” you asked. 

He blushed. “I commented about how…. Warm, you are,” he said. 

Then his lips were on your neck and he was slowly driving in and out of you. His movements were like a dance and your body responded like a partner would. 

“Castiel, my hands, please….” you asked and without moving his mouth or the rest of himself he took off the chain of light. 

You immediately wrapped your arms around him and under his wings. The sudden movement of the lower feathers caused him to moan again. 

He started to speed up inside of you and his thrusts were deeper and harder. This gave you an idea. You ran your hands across the slope of his backside and across his lower back. You deliberately raised his lower feathers and as he thrust into you, you kneaded the spot where his feathers started again. 

The response was immediate. His strokes became fast and hard. He hit your spot every single time, his pelvic bone raining down against your swollen clitoris. He was shaking hard than before as you continued to rub the spot. 

“YN!” he yelled out and you came together a white light surrounding you both as all of the candles blew out at once.   
Your hands fell to the bed as he lay against your body. You were covered in a layer of sweat and neither of you could speak between ragged breaths. 

You felt his lips turn up into a smile against your chest and you smiled as well. 

“YN?” he asked. “Are you still mine?” 

“Yes. Are you….”

“Yours? Oh yes, only yours,” he replied. 

You closed your eyes and fell asleep hearing him hum into your neck. 

 

When you awoke, the sun was shining through the window and you were held in a vice grip by the arms of Castiel, who was fast asleep beside you. You pulled your head up gently, seeing Sam and Dean having coffee at the small table. 

Dean caught your eye and gave you a small smirk, which you returned with an eye roll before smiling yourself. 

Sam was trying not to make eye contact, as he continued to look at the images on his laptop but he was smiling too. 

You laid your head back down and turned your face to Castiel’s sleeping one. You closed your eyes again as he moved closer to you in his sleep. 

“Still, mine,” he mumbled into your neck sleepily. 

“Forever,” you said as you lay back down and put an arm around his shoulders and right near a certain spot in his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so Supernatural obsessed and I have these spells where I am more obsessed with the characters. The last two days have been Castiel days. Hopefully, this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. Every time you review another hot angel gets his wings, guys. M2L


	6. Imagine That Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine found on an image of creating a story with a plot twist. You use the last number of your phone number, your birth month and the first letter of your name to create a plot with a twist. Mine came out to be: Character- A hero with a savior complex, Plot- finds themselves in an enemies to lovers romance, Twist- during the apocalypse. And I thought, oh my Chuck that is a Dean Winchester plot if I ever heard one. So here is my Imagine based on the aforementioned material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the SPN universe or any of the characters therein. Any materials referenced or alluded to are also not my own. I sort of own the OC of Y/N but hope that you all will feel free to take a trip in your mind personally.

It didn’t matter where a girl went to find a little solace after a hunt, if there were other hunters around there was only one topic on their lips. The fucking apocalypse and the goddamn Winchesters. 

You had grown up hearing stories of John Winchester and his exploits in the hunting world. As you got older you began hearing of his two sons Dean and Sam who were quickly becoming just as good of hunters as their father. When you started hunting on your own as an adult, the stories became darker and more legendary about the brothers who had been deemed the most frightening and brutally efficient hunters the states had ever known. 

Now, hunters spoke about them in hushed whispers, as if they were afraid that if anyone heard the name pass their lips they would be cursed as a result. They were enemy number one in the hunter community and it was unspoken that no one should want to cross paths with them. Demons put out a bounty on their heads and hunters, whose moral code went deeper than any other than the surviving anthologies of pirates, flew out of the door and those brave enough-- or more likely stupid enough-- took off after the brothers. 

 

Because of all of this, it was assumed that by merely being a hunter we all had a ready-made enemy. If they had walked into the bar I now sat in choking down rotgut whiskey, I would not have recognized them. 

I sat alone, ignored by patrons of the bar, a pariah myself. My own reputation for doing whatever it takes to get the job done preceded me. My father, L.D. Sparks, was well-known as a hunter himself. He had, over the years, done much more good for the people he saved than bad for those he could not. But was he remembered for pulling 38 children from a school bus that was dangled over a bridge by a demon twenty years ago? Was his name revered for taking out a Wendigo near Kerrville, Texas? No, her father was remembered only for being a drunk and off his rocker in his later years. After years of watching death and destruction, his mind finally gave up on him. He couldn’t take it and moments after hanging up the phone with me, he put his gun in his mouth and ended it all. 

All of the self-righteous hunters that I had grown up around, gathered outside of the trailer where it all ended. Not one lifted a finger to help me pull my father together, or to build his burial pyre. Not one tried to help me in any way. I could hear their voices, a cacophony of “crazy old drunk” and “poor guy finally couldn’t take it”. 

And I inherited his crazy title when I succumbed to grief when I couldn’t clean his stains from the floor. I filled my rucksack with his weapons, his old Timex watch and a small book of faded polaroids. I walked out of the trailer and didn’t look back as it burst into flames moments later sending the mouthy vultures sprinting to their own trailers and RV’s. 

Still, I was in the life. And tonight I was sitting on a lopsided stool, killing myself slowly, one shot glass at a time. Tonight, I would meet my inherited enemies, the two men that I was expected to hate with every fiber of my being. 

A collective hush gathered over the room when the bar doors opened and the two men stepped in from the pouring rain outside. I didn’t look up from my drinking, but I could feel the tension in the room. 

A gravelly voice sounded from the back of the room, deep and booming now. 

“Well, would you look at this Sammy? I feel like Elvis walking into a reception like this one. Like a goddamn celebrity,” the voice reverberated. It was sarcastic and challenging. I was immediately drawn to it, so much that I actually lifted my head and turned around in my stool. 

Two men stood in the middle of the room, their compatriots standing around the room like a herd of hungry wolves waiting to attack. 

It was the shorter of the two who had broken the silence of the room. The taller man stayed silent but it wasn’t hard to see that he was tensed and ready for a fight if one was to be had. 

“Sammy, I think these lovely people are surprised to see us alive,” the shorter one spoke. 

“Well, Dean, we are a classic joke now aren’t we? Two dead men walk into a bar…” he spoke and his voice was rich, and educated. You weren’t sure how you knew this, but you did. 

Those same godforsaken whispers started up again, voices reaching my ears now of those who had deemed themselves clean enough to judge someone else. 

The crowd parted like they were in fear as the two men strode confidently to the bar and took the stools just a few down from mine. 

“Good evening, barkeep. Two shots of Jack and a beer for my brother here, and for me…. You know what, just leave the bottle,” the one I now knew as Dean spoke up. 

The bartender turned slightly towards the voice, looked him right in the eye, and spit at him. He hit his target in the eye. 

The man closed his emerald green eyes and wiped the spit off of his face with a wicked smile. In a move like lightning he was up and off of the stool and had jumped over the bar in one leap. He grabbed the bartender behind the neck and slapped his head on the wooden bar, knocking over a bowl of discarded peanut shells. With a sickening thud, the man lost consciousness and slipped down to the floor. 

Dean turned around and reached up on the shelf grabbing an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels before walking in front of his brother and filling both of their glasses. 

I couldn’t help the smile that overtook my face as they enjoyed their drinks. Dean saw this and he saw me. He flashed me a heart-stopping smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners and gave me a flirty wink. 

In a move that was completely unlike me, my bottom lip pulled between my teeth. With a wink, this man had just sent a signal to my very freaking core. 

I smiled back and raised my own glass to him. 

After only a few minutes, the aggravated silence of the room was broken by a loud and raspy voice. 

“So Walt and Roy failed. Figured. Fucking morons those two. But you got a whole barroom full of pissed off hunters. What are you boys gonna do now?” he asked, stepping forward. He was tall and huge but in that ‘my stomach hangs well below my shitty t-shirt’ way. 

The tall one laughed loudly. 

“I say something funny, cupcake,” Fatty asked. 

“Walt and Roy didn’t fail. They killed us alright, but we’re back. What does that tell you?” Sam spoke as he wrapped his full lips around the glass again. 

“Whatever. You won’t be coming back this time,” he said removing a large knife 

Dean finished the shot he had poured himself and hopped back over the bar. 

“This is not how I expected to spend my night but it is what it is,” he said. 

Fatty ran, more like galloped, up to him knife held ready to strike. With military precision, Dean swatted the blade away and punched him right in the face. 

One of his buddies, taller but just as broad, stomped up and stood toe to toe with Sam. He pulled back his fist and swung but missed as his feet were taken out from under him swiftly. No sooner had he hit the floor than Sam’s knee came down on his gut before a rain of fists began on his features. 

More hunters wanted to test them but were apprehensive at the sight of the battered bullies on the floor. 

That was when I heard the female voice pop up from behind the crowd. 

“You bunch of pussies, call yourselves men? Let me show you how it should really be done,” she said as she lunged towards the pair. 

I didn’t even feel myself rise from the stool but there I was in her face before she could attack Dean with the pigsticker she pulled from a thigh sheath. My arm shot out clotheslining her and she hit the floor. 

I was down with a fist in her hair before she knew it. 

“Hey bitch, I’m bored. Save something for me,” I said as I slapped her head into the floor. She screamed and I laughed before standing up and delivering a kick to her exposed side. 

Without a word, the three of us took each other’s backs and got ready for the onslaught when we heard the sound of a pistol shot in the air. Every head jerked up at the sound. 

Standing in the door, the older man with the red beard held his 9mm aloft. 

“Sam, Dean, pay the bastards and get your asses outside now. They aren’t worth it,” he said, still not holstering his weapon. 

Dean reached into his coat pocket and threw a twenty dollar bill on the bar. He grabbed the rest of the bottle and started out of the bar. 

He only took a couple of steps before he turned around and looked me in the eyes. 

“You comin’ sweetheart?” he asked me holding out his hand. 

 

 

 

I smile to myself remembering that night eight years ago as I stand at the kitchen sink putting up dishes. Dean cooked, it was my turn to clean up. 

In eight years, the men who were supposed to be my mortal enemies had grown to be more family than I had had in years. Sam was the big, little brother I had never had. He sat with me ever patient helping me to temper the more complicated Latin phrases with my deep Texas accent. He nerded out with me to a certain boy wizard and stunned me in the way he could go from completely calm to ass-kicking badass in minutes. 

And Dean…. Dean. Well, Dean and I had been through Hell and back. When Sam left us, he took his promise to his brother to heart and said goodbye. He left and tried that apple pie life with Lisa. I wanted him to have it. I wanted him to be happy. My heart broke but I filled it with blood as I threw myself into my work. The long jagged scars climbing my body proof of my exploits. When he came back to me, the reunion was loud and far overdue. 

In the present, I knew there was no force on this earth that could pull him away from me. The radio was blaring and I swung my hips to the music. I felt him pull up behind me, his arousal pressed against me. 

He didn’t say a word but using his face, leaned my neck to the side and ran hungry open mouth kisses on the heated flesh there. My breathing told him that I was thoroughly enjoying his lips but I dutifully finished the last plates and utensils, drying them and placing them in the rack on the counter. 

My task finished, he turned me around to face him. His lips curved into the delicious smile that still sent me weak in the knees. 

His head bent to mine and he took my bottom lip into his mouth biting gently. I couldn’t help but let out a lusty moan. Even after all this time, he still kissed me like it’s the very first time. 

His pink tongue darts out and runs along my lip begging entrance which I willingly give to him. My mouth opens and he takes full advantage of covering my mouth with his own. I inhale as he devours my lips, tasting his usual whiskey and mint in the air. He fills me and I moan again. 

The kiss is only the beginning. My body shakes with anticipation. 

“Are we impatient?” he whispers as his lips graze the skin under my ear. He moves down a little and begins to suck a mark into my skin. His bruises are always welcome. The world needs to know that I belong to this beautiful man in front of me. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, allowing my knee to drag gently across the growing bulge at the front of his Levi’s. He takes in a deep breath and growls into my skin. 

He picks me up like I weigh nothing and deposits me on the kitchen counter before rutting his hips into the crevice between my open legs. 

It’s my turn to growl now. 

“Dean,” I gasp out but he ignores me and goes back to the spot on my neck. 

“Dean!” I say a bit more forcefully. He moans in annoyance. 

“What woman?” he says half-jokingly. 

“Unless you’re going to fuck me right here, right now… Bedroom!” I reply. 

“That what you want? Want me to fuck you in this kitchen? You know I will,” he answers as he pops the button on my jeans. 

From the library, we hear a loud groan. “Please don’t fuck her in the kitchen, Dean. We eat in there!” Sam yells. 

“Hmm, yeah we do. I could eat right now,” he says as he starts to bend down sending his head to the apex of my thighs. 

“Dean. Bedroom. Now,” I warn, my head starting to swim with need. 

He pulls back just a little and goes to grab me before I jump down and dodge him. I take off running down the hall towards his room. 

I hear a loud laugh before the sound of his pounding boots follows me down the hallway. 

I can see the door, I’m almost there before I feel my body being pushed into the wall outside of the door. His body slams into mine and his hand is down the front of my jeans before I can blink. 

He doesn’t take his time as he reaches for my clit and presses roughly against it, causing me to let out a loud groan. 

“I win,” he says with a devilish smile. 

“Yes, Dean. You win. What do you want?” I ask him a dare on my lips. He picks me up again and kicks the door open. The room is dark but he stomps directly to his bed and tosses me like a pillow before running over and locking the door. 

“By the time I turn around those pants better be gone!” he says. I waste no time pulling them down and off. 

He, in turn, wastes no time dropping to his knees and putting his head where he’s wanted it for a while. 

He takes in a deep breath and exhales hot air against my folds. I gasp as the feeling creeps up my spine. 

“God, baby, you’re so wet for me. I can’t fucking wait to taste you,” he whispers out slowly. 

I can’t answer, my whole body is shaking for him now. I mutter out something that was supposed to be please but sounded nothing like the word. 

He chuckles low in this throat. “Don’t worry beautiful, I’ve got you,” he responds and then darts his thick tongue out and drags it slowly along my clit. I shudder and moan out in earnest now. 

“That’s right baby, let it out. Fuck, I love the sounds you make,” he says before I feel two fingers slide up and into me. In and out, in and out, his whole mouth sucks onto my clit and I buck up against him. His right arm comes down across my soft stomach and holds me down. He doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow down or speed up he just keeps moving and finally when I’m about to lose my fucking mind, he crooks his fingers in a come hither motion and I come undone. 

“Come for me baby!” he demands but I was way ahead of him. My hands slammed above my head and I screamed. 

He didn’t stop, my orgasm reaching higher and higher. The sensitivity off the charts. 

“One. Do it again,” he said hitting that spot again and damned if I didn’t immediately come again and harder. 

His tongue found its way back to my clit and began hard fast strokes up and down. 

“Oh fuck, Dean, I can’t… Oh… Dean, please,” I begged. 

“One more time, baby, for me,” he said and with a flick of his wrist, he pulled me through one more hard orgasm. 

Literal tears streamed down my face, my whole body racked with sobs. 

He climbed back up my body pulling his fingers from between his lips and smiling. He let out a sinful moan out as he licked his fingers clean. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he said as he watched me from above still a shaking mess. 

His lips met mine and he began a slow, teasing kiss. 

“Dean, I want you….” I begged. 

“Just want?” he teased. 

“Oh God, Dean, I need you…. Please…” I pleaded with him. 

“Patience…” he began but I couldn’t take it anymore. I flipped up and over the top of him reminding him that he wasn’t the only strong one in the room. 

From my vantage point, I controlled the show. I unbuttoned the offending jeans and pushed them and his boxers down at once. His cock stood hard and looked painful. I wrapped my hand around the base before giving him a few strokes. 

His beautiful eyes closed and his head threw back as he pulled that perfect fucking bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Oh patience,” I reminded him of his own words. 

His mouth flew open slack when he felt the tip of my tongue swirl around the head of his gorgeous dick. I opened my mouth and took him in as far as I could, sucking in and tightening around him my hand still working the base. 

“Oh fuck, please baby, oh God,” he moaned bucking up into me. 

I smiled around him and continued my work. Now, who was begging?

I could feel his fingers start threading through my hair pulling me into him. The string of obscenities falling from his lips sounded like angels singing. I loved pulling him over the edge. 

“No! Goddamnit, I want to be inside of you… please” he screamed out and I increased the speed of my bobbing. I couldn’t make him suffer anymore, so I slowly pulled up once more to the head and at the very end swiped my tongue over the tip gathering what he had already produced before coming off of him. 

He grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him in one fluid movement. His large hands reached up to grab the back of my head and pull me towards his lips where he hungrily attacked me. His clumsy and desperate kisses causing me to get dizzy as we moved together up and down trying so hard to get the friction we needed. 

I could feel his body begin tensing underneath me and then his fingers found my clit and worked me hard, wanting me to come along with him. 

He rubbed vigorously and soon I was right there with him. My head fell down on his shoulder as I cried out once more “Dean!” 

“Oh God, baby, I know,” and with a long, filthy moan he came to shuddering violently afterward as if still in shock. 

My balance now all but gone, I rolled off of him and over to lay next to him. Both of us breathing like Olympic sprinters. 

“Baby?” he finally spoke. 

“Mmmhm,” I replied exhausted. 

“I love you,” he said his shining green eyes now looking down into mine. 

We had said it many times over the years but every time felt like the first confession to each other. No ‘I love you’ was ever said without the impact of emotion behind it. I could drown in his voice. 

“I love you too, Dean,” I told him before he captured my lips in his own again. 

This night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have been trying to get this out for a few days. RL has been trying to kill me lately but as soon as Dean and I sat down and started writing the words just flowed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to more. Thank you for all the amazing comments, messages and kudos. They make my day every time I see them. You guys are my rock stars!


	7. Imagine That Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. So I found another amazing prompt generator. This one utilized the person’s birth month and date to generate a title. This story is for Sammy and is based on his birthday of May 2, 1983. Here is the link to the Pinterest based title generator https://www.pinterest.com/pin/209910032618369362/ 
> 
> The title of this story is: The Devil at the Car Dealership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the SPN universe, its characters or plots. Lucifer’s dialogue is in :::::: text ::::::

Frankie Greenberg had managed Greenberg’s Autos and More for the last forty years. Y/N and Sam sat in front of him, dressed in their Fed gear and choking on the smell of the cheap cigar he puffed on despite the ‘No Smoking’ signs prominently displayed throughout the building. 

Sam was in pain, it was written all over his face, and he was having a hard time concentrating on the questioning taking place at the time. Y/N worked hard to pick up the slack and felt guilty that she wished that Dean had come with her and Sammy had chosen to go the morgue this morning. 

“Mr. Greenberg, have you noticed anything strange going on around the shop, lately?” Y/N asked as she leaned towards the scratched metal desk. This position gave the sleazy salesman a direct line of sight to her ample cleavage and kept him answering questions after he had tried to dismiss Sam just moments ago. 

“Strange? No, I don’t think so,” he said as he removed a dingy cloth from the pocket of his button up short sleeve shirt and wiped at the gratuitous amount of sweat dripping from his forehead. 

He glanced nervously through the glass wall of the office towards the back. Y/N and Sam had already discovered the illegal pawn shop in a back room of the garage but they weren’t worried about the extracurricular activities of the rotund retailer. 

“Have you noticed any cold spots? Smelled anything bitter, like rotten eggs?” Sam asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I mean we keeps it cold in the shop so the guys don’t overheat so I don’t know about cold spots. And I ain’t smelled nothing but grease in so long around here,” he said obviously irked that he had to take his eyes off of Y/N’s breasts. 

“Mr. Greenberg, the mechanic that was killed…” Y/N began, “how long had he been working here?” 

“Um, let’s see. Well, Joey got hired here right after we lost Paul, God rest his soul, so like three, three and a half years?” he quipped. 

“Three and a half years. Was Joey a good mechanic?” Sam asked. 

“He was great. Quick and discreet…” he started and then backtracked. “Matter of fact, I had just promoted him to shop manager.”

“Paul?” Y/N continued. 

“Yeah, Paul was my brother-in-law. He’d been with me the last twenty years or so. But uh, we had a falling out and he was killed in the shop. One of the hydraulic lifts malfunctioned and crushed him to death,” Greenberg said with his eyes downcast. 

“That’s the same way that Joey Carter was killed, Mr. Greenberg. Don’t you think that’s a little strange?” Y/N pressed. 

All the smiles Greenberg had been giving Y/N disappeared. “Look, I run a safe shop here. I got those lifts checked after Pauly and then they were checked again the other day after Joey. Passed both times…” he was starting to get angry. 

Sam cut his eyes at the balding man. “Sir, there is no reason to become angry with Agent Sarkisian. These are routine questions,” he said through as he stood to his full, intimidating height. 

Greenberg looked up at the imposing man and immediately changed his tone.

“I’m sorry Agent Sarkisian. It’s just a little tense around here,” he apologized. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Greenberg. Where is the men’s room?” Sam asked still standing and now rubbing his forehead. 

“Down the hall, third door on the right beside the water fountain. You can’t miss it,” he directed. 

Sam excused himself and left the room. 

“Hey, is your partner alright? He don’t look so hot,” Greenberg asked. 

“He’ll be fine. Mr. Greenberg if you notice anything strange happening or think of anything that you think might be important for us to know, please call this number,” Y/N stated as she handed him a business card. 

He glanced down at the card, still shaken from his encounter with Sam. He frowned. 

“That’s my personal number, Mr. Greenberg,” Y/N said in a slightly raspy voice before standing and straightening her pencil skirt. 

Greenberg perked right up at that news and agreed that he would call if something should come up.  
*************************************************************************************************************** 

Y/N followed the directions that the pudgy peddler had given Sam and eventually found the slim door to the men’s room. 

She raised her hand and knocked twice on the door. 

“Occupied,” she heard Sam’s deep voice from within. 

“Sam, it’s me. You okay in there?” Y/N asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Be right out,” he replied but with a painful grimace to his voice. 

“Sam, let me in,” Y/N implored him. 

She could hear Sam’s breath hitch and he did not answer her. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and set to picking the lock on the doorknob. The work was quick and the door swung inwards easily. Y/N looked up and down the hallway before she slid into the small room. 

Sam was leaned over the sink, his face dripping water into the basin. He was clearly distressed and there was fresh blood seeping through the bandage wrapped around his left hand. 

Y/N walked over to Sam and gently took his hand as she turned off the running water. Sam looked into her Y/Grey eyes and she was able to see the beginnings of tears run down his face. 

“Oh, Sammy,” she said as she wiped the tears from his face. She looked back at his hand and began removing the gauze bandaging. She put his hand back under the sink and turned on warm water, rinsing off the blood. Then she removed the white lace handkerchief from her jacket pocket and wrapped the wound in the handkerchief. 

Sam tried to pull away. “Y/N, you don’t have to do that. You’re going to ruin your pretty…”

“Sammy, please. Don’t worry about it. It was cheap,” she said with a smile, hoping to coax one out of the hunter. He smirked slightly. 

She finished wrapping his hand up and tucked the end of the cloth into itself. 

She looked up into his hazel eyes. 

“So, I take it the hand thing isn’t working anymore?” she asked. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Dean tell you about that?” 

“No, I have eyes,” she replied. “We’re not alone are we?”

:::::: Oh, does she want to be alone with Sammy? Does she love him?::::::

“No, right now he’s singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song about us,” he said jerking his head towards the empty space towards the toilet. 

Y/N turned her head in the direction Sam’s had gone. “Jealous much?” she asked. 

Lucifer stuck out his forked tongue at her and crossed his arms over his chest, which caused Sam to smile. 

:::::: I’m not jealous… you’re jealo… ::::::

You took Sammy’s hand and walked him away from the sink and up against the opposite wall, next to the wall hand dryer. 

Sam allowed it but jerked suddenly and Y/N stepped back a little. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yes, he just turned on the hand dryer. He’s stooped under it drying his hair,” Sam explained. 

:::::: You know you don’t have to tell her every little thing that I’m doing Sam! That’s just rude. ::::::

Y/N smirked. “I had a dog once that liked to have the hairdryer aimed into his face. Weird mutt,” she said as she cast her eyes to the hand dryer. 

:::::: Sam, are you just going to allow her to talk to me like that?::::::

“So, let me ask you a question,” Y/N began as she stepped in closer to Sam and laid a hand on his chest. 

“The pain isn’t making him go away anymore, right?” she purred. 

Sam shook his head in the negative. 

“Have you thought about turning the tables and trying a little pleasure?” she asked with a finger under the knot of his tie as she loosened it with her bent index finger. 

Sam opened his eyes and looked down. He gulped. 

“I hadn’t thought about that, no,” he said as his breath hitched just slightly. 

“Mmmm,” Y/N began, “Sam, do you trust me?” 

He nodded his head as Y/N removed his red and black striped tie and placed it on the top of the hand dryer. 

:::::: Um, Sam, what is she doing? Put the tie back on… you are in a public place.::::::

Y/N unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, working her way down slowly and opening it as she went along, pleased that he had forgone an undershirt today. 

She ran her fingers gently down his chest and smiled in delight as she felt him shiver beneath her. 

Sam began to breathe just a little bit harder. “Y/N, you don’t have to do this,” he began. 

:::::: That’s it Sam. Don’t let her use your body… I already called dibs.:::::: 

“Sam, you really have no idea how long I’ve fantasized about doing this. It’s torture watching you walk around sometimes. You are so fucking hot,” Y.N said as she stood up tall and placed her lips on his neck before she placed an open mouth kiss on the sensitive skin there. 

Sam let out a low moan. 

:::::: Sam! You can fight this, you’re better than this….::::::

His hands flew to her hips and he began to ground his stiffening erection to her body. 

“Patience baby. You’ll get your chance later. Right now, this is all about you,” Y/N said as she unhooked his brown leather belt. Her hands moved deftly as she unbuttoned his black slacks and slowly slid the zipper down making sure to ‘accidentally’ graze his hard cock on the way down. 

“Oh,” Sam moaned loudly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, his sound alone had her soaking wet. 

“Fuck, Sammy. That was hot, and you haven’t seen anything yet,” she said as she pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift move. 

Sam Winchester was tall and large and his cock was a true tribute to the overall largeness of the man in front of her. Y/N grasped at the base and squeezed gently. She could feel his knees buckle slightly and she smiled at the power she had over him. 

:::::: Oh great. That’s just inappropriate Sam! Well, fine, I’m just going to watch. That sounds good, Sam?::::::

“What’s he saying?” Y/N asked as she slowly stroked up the length of Sam’s member. 

“Oh God,” Sam moaned, “he says he’s going to watch. He wants you to stop.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I like it when people watch me. Do you want me to stop, Sam?” Y/N teased as she ran her hand across the silky head of his cock. 

“Oh, fuck, please, please don’t stop,” he begged as his hands fought to find purchase against the wall. 

“You have to try to keep quiet for me, okay?” Y/N said as she laid a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. He tried to kiss her back but was overtaken with a new moan as she ran her finger over his head again. 

He nodded weakly and glanced out of the corner of his eye as Lucifer began to flicker. 

:::::: It isn’t going to work, Sammy. I’m here.:::::: 

Y/N slowly lowered her body down his until her knees hit the cold, tile floor. She ran her tongue up the protruding vein on the underside of his prick. 

He moaned low from deep in his belly and then much louder as she took his entire length into her mouth. 

“Oh my God, Y/N,” he moaned out in a loud stage whisper. 

She bobbed her head up and down, her lips opened wide as they struggled just as much with his girth as his length. Y/N knew exactly what she was doing as she worked the base with her hands and the rest with her mouth taking him as deeply as she could. 

His breathing became erratic and his moans were becoming louder and filthier. 

She could feel his body tensing. 

“Y/N,...” he began winded, “I’m…”

:::::: Oh, this is disgusting. I’m out of here…::::::

Y/N’s hand gently ran underneath and cupped Sam’s balls as she continued to work. She felt his large hands in her hair pulling her closer

“Ah, ah, ah,” he moaned. “YN!” he said as he reached his release and she worked in earnest to take everything he had to give. 

When he was done, she stood up and wiped the side of her mouth on her hand. He reached out and grabbed her head in his hand and pulled her in for a hard and long kiss. 

His tongue ignored the taste of himself in her mouth as he greedily explored her mouth and turned her around to the wall.

“Sam, let’s go back to the motel,” she whispered. 

“Oh hell no, can’t wait that long,” he said as he worked his hips up against her to show her that he was indeed ready for round two. 

His hands pulled up her skirt to around her waist and pushed her simple cotton panties to the side. 

She cried out as his index finger found her clit and pressed in rubbing delicious circles into the small bundle and making her whole body shake. 

“Oh God, Sam!” she cried out. It was then that she felt one then two of his long fingers enter her and begin working at a devastatingly fast pace. 

She shook hard and pressed her forehead to his shoulder as she tried to temper the pleasure that was running through her body at the moment. 

“That’s it gorgeous, cum for me,” he demanded as he kept working her clit. As if his permission were all she needed she lunged forward and obeyed, her arousal flowing like a fountain over his palm. 

“Did you just…” he asked and she nodded her head. “Oh my fucking, that’s is so fucking hot,” he moaned as he took her lips into his own again. He bit down on her bottom lip and pulled gently. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” he asked, pulling his hand out and looking at it lustily as Y/N’s arousal ran off of it. Y/N nodded and then squealed as he lifted her up and holding her against the wall entered her in one hard thrust. 

“You are so fucking tight, Y/N,” he groaned out as he moved in and out of Y/N at a furious pace. He held her up with his right forearm and used the thumb of his injured hand to rub over her clit once again. 

“I need you to cum for me one more time, can you do that baby?” Sam begged. 

Y/N couldn’t answer as he kept pounding in and out of her. She didn’t need to though as her body answered for her and she pulled up hard as her orgasm hit her like a mack truck. 

Sam was not far behind her and she felt his warm release inside of her. He stood still encased in her for a moment as he rode out the waves of pleasure. They both breathed hard and he placed his forehead against hers as they recovered. 

After a few moments, they had calmed down and were both smiling like fools. 

“Are we alone?” Y/N asked. 

“Oh yeah, he got the hell out of Dodge about the time I started falling apart. He’s kind of a prude,” Sam said with a smile in his voice. 

Y/N laughed. “That’ll show him,” she said. 

“Thank you, Y/N/N,” Sam breathed out. 

“Oh no, the pleasure was all mine. Well, not all mine… what I mean is anytime,” she said. 

Sam smiled and drew his beautiful hazel eyes up to hers. “You are going to regret saying that,” he smirked. 

“I really don’t think I am,” she replied.  
*************************************************************************************************************** 

 

They cleaned up and straightened their clothes. Sam looked down at the watch on his wrist. 

“Um, YN? I think we stayed after closing,” he said, grinning. 

“Oh shit,” she replied. She cracked the door and they heard the sound of a vacuum cleaner down the hall. 

They snuck out of the restroom and the hallway and just got out of the door before the janitor turned around and caught them. They giggled as they ran to Sam’s car and climbed in. 

“Yeah, so I think that you should come to stay in my room tonight,” Y/N said with a huge grin. 

“Oh, I think Dean would appreciate that,” Sam said, looking her direction and smiling. 

Sam reached over and grabbed Y/N’s hand and held it as they made their way back to the motel. He rubbed gentle circles into her hand as they drove in comfortable silence. 

He looked up into the rearview mirror where he could see Lucifer sitting arms crossed over his chest, classic bitch face present. 

Sam pulled Y/N’s hand up and placed a kiss on it as he looked deliberately into the mirror. 

:::::: Oh not again!::::::

And suddenly they were alone.  
***************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was fun to write. I love Lucifer and especially Mark Pelligrino’s performance. He is such as smart ass. I hope my readers enjoyed this as much as I did.


	8. Texting Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writing prompt is: I sent that text to the wrong person. I sent it to the wrongest person I could send it to. I coupled this with another prompt: How do I politely ask him to slam me up against a wall and make out with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the SPN characters, I just like to put them into interesting situations. Also, in my story, Charlie is still alive because I just love her so much( lame reasoning right?).

Research was always much more entertaining when Charlie was around. Tonight it was Y/N, Charlie and Sam sitting around the library table going through notes for several different cases and updating journal entries from the last few that had been finished. 

::: Charlie- I’m bored, text me. :::

::: Y/N: What do you want to talk about?:::

::: Charlie- IDK. Seeing anyone?:::

::: Y/N: LMAO, Yeah like I have time to see anyone:::

::: Charlie- So like, no one???:::

::: Y/N: Nope, drier than the Sahara Desert over here:::

::: Charlie- You know, you always have a friend in me… ;) :::

::: Y/N: Lol, if something doesn’t give soon I will be jumping to that side of the fence with you. Keep me in mind, Red. 

::: Charlie- ;) Seriously, though. What about Sam or Dean?:::

Y/N looked up at her for a minute wondering if she was serious. Her wide-open gaze suggested that she was. 

::: Y/N: Don’t think I haven’t thought about it. But…:::

::: Charlie- But What? They are right here:::

::: Y/N- I’m not Dean’s type and well he’s like a brother to me... A really freaking hot, green-eyed god of a brother:::

Charlie laughed a little loudly. Sam looked up and at the two women but thankfully did not comment. 

::: Charlie- What about Thor over here?:::

::: Y/N- LOL Thor has definitely played a role in some of my better fantasies. But I don’t know… :::

::: Charlie- What’s stopping you?:::

::: Y/N- Literally everything. Besides, it’s not like that with me and Sam:::

::: Charlie- …

Charlie looked up at me and then leveled her eyes under her bright red fringe. 

::: Charlie- OMG, you have someone else in mind. Who is it?:::

::: Y/N- I have no idea what you are talking about. Ugh, what about you?:::

::: Charlie- Don’t change the subject. I am living in a veritable oasis over in Moondoor.:::

Y/N laughed as she took a drink of her water. 

::: Charlie- O.M.G. It’s the angel isn’t it?:::

Y/N knew she was caught but tried to play it cool. She shook her head no but the answer was written all over her face. 

Y/N’s phone alerted her to a new text. It was Castiel-- speak of the devil, er, angel. 

::: Cas- Y/N, Dean and I are on a supply run. He has asked me to determine if any of you need anything as he says Daddy won’t be leaving once he has gotten home. 

Daddy?? Y/N wondered if Dean knew just how literally Cas would send that message. 

“Sam, Charlie, I just got a text from Cas. Dean wants to know if anyone needs anything while he is out,” Y/N relayed to the two at the table. 

“Beer. And hummus,” Sam supplied while Charlie stated that she was good. 

::: Y/N- Please tell Daddy that Sam wants beer and hummus. Lol 

She sent the message to Cas before looking up at Charlie who was eyeing her phone and giving the not so subtle signal to continue what she was saying. She switched back over to her conversation with Charlie. 

::: Y/N::: It’s complicated okay? :::

::: Charlie::: Um, no it’s not. And you call yourself a Gryffindor… :::

“You take that back!” Y/N said out loud. 

“Nope, you are acting like a timid little Hufflepuff,” Charlie replied. 

“Hey, I’m a Hufflepuff,” Sam said entering the conversation when his ears perked up. 

“Really? I would have pegged you for a Ravenclaw,” Y/N said with so much seriousness that any outsider would have been at a total loss for words. 

Sam furrowed his brow for a moment in thought. “Hmm, I can live with that,” he said. 

::: Charlie::: Seriously, what’s the worst that could happen? 

::: Y/N::: Let’s see. He could either disregard me completely or I could get the “we’re better as friends” talk from a freaking angel, which I can only assume would be the absolute worst way to get let down ever. :::

::: Charlie ::: That is just an excuse. What is really holding you back? :::

Just then Y/N got a new text from Cas about pizza and movies. She answered affirmatively and went back to her research pointedly trying to ignore Charlie’s look. 

She cleared her throat and finally decided to text her back. 

::: Y/N::: Fine! How do I politely ask Cas to slam me up against a wall and make out with me? :::

Smiling, Y/N laid down her phone and looked triumphantly back to Charlie. That would shut her up. 

Charlie looked at her phone and back up to Y/N with a question in her eyes. Y/N looked pointedly at Charlie who responded by shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head no. 

Y/N picked up the phone to figure out why her message hadn’t sent and then dropped it with a slam on the table. At once Charlie and Sam jumped up. 

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Sam asked, his voice laced with concern. 

“Oh my God!! I can’t believe I just did that!”

“Did what?” Charlie asked. 

“I just sent that text to the wrong person. I sent it to the wrongest person I could have possibly sent it too.” 

Sam and Charlie glanced at each other, a challenge in their eyes as they both dove for the phone on the table. Sam, with his gargantuan height and leg length advantage, grabbed it first and leaped back, holding it too high for Charlie to reach. 

He quickly read the last message and the person it had sent to, before doubling over and dissolving into a fit of laughter and tears. 

Charlie took advantage of the situation and wrestled the phone from his hand before joining him in laughter. 

“This isn’t fucking funny, you guys! Oh my god, what am I going to do? Poor Cas. Shit, shit, shit,” Y/N lamented as she walked back and forth not even trying to pick up her phone anymore. 

Finally, Charlie found a way to contain herself and remembered that she was Y/N’s best friend. She came in front of her and put her hands on both of Y/N’s shoulders. 

“Y/N, look at me. Just breathe, it’s going to be okay,” she cooed at Y/N. 

“How? How is it going to be okay? I used his freaking name. I can’t even pretend that it wasn’t aimed at him,” Y/N continued. 

“Oh, it was pretty specific. Even Cas won’t miss that clue,” Sam said. He had returned to his seat but his face was stretched into a glorious smile-- one that Y/N would be happy to knock off of his pretty face right about now. 

“Thanks, Sam. You’re a great friend, ya know that?” Y/N said through gritted teeth. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. But look on the bright side, at least it’s over now,” he said pouring on the Winchester charm and hoping that it was working. 

Y/N sat back down and put her head into her hands as Charlie timidly sent the phone back across the table. 

Charlie and Sam went back to researching and Y/N tried but after reading the same paragraph a dozen times, realized it was not going to happen. 

She waited for the shoe to drop and for Castiel to text her back but it never happened. When they heard the familiar sound of the bunker door opening, her heart nearly stopped. She looked up at Charlie with panic in her eyes. 

“It’s all good, just breathe,” Charlie whispered to her. 

“Sammy! Y/N, Charlie, we’re back!” Dean yelled as he took the steps two at a time followed closely by Cas who was carrying several boxes of pizza in his arms. 

“Got the beer and your hummus,” Dean said making the sound of a wet loogie as he pronounced the last word. “Your smashed chickpeas strained through a baby’s butthole. Your vegan potted meat. Your hummus which looks like being punched in the groin feels…”

“We get it, Dean. Not a fan of the hummus,” he supplied taking the paper grocery sacks from him into the kitchen. 

Castiel set the boxes of pizza on the table without comment. You prayed fervently that you could simply disappear. Then you realized that you were praying and abruptly stopped. 

“Hey, Cas,” Charlie spoke finally. Cas looked up and gave a shy half smile to Charlie. 

“Hello, Charlie,” he said before turning his head slightly towards you. “Hello, Y/N,” he said quietly. 

Y/N looked down quickly but managed to squeak out a small hello to the angel. Sam had returned at that point and he and Charlie shared a look and tried in vain to hold back the giggles. 

This, of course, left Dean as the only one out of the loop. 

“What’d I miss?” he asked but stopped when Charlie mouthed let it go. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack and Miri Make a Porno was one of your favorite movies and the bunker rang with laughter from nearly everyone. 

Even Cas, who now understood the references being made, was enjoying himself. The only one that seemed detached was Y/N. Try as she might, she wasn’t able to put her faux pas out of her mind. Cas hadn’t mentioned anything and Charlie and Sam seemed to have had enough fun at her expense. 

When the movie was over, Charlie got up and said her goodbyes. She asked Y/N to walk her out to her car. 

“So, that went well. It’s going to be okay,” Charlie said as she opened the driver’s door of her yellow Gremlin. 

“Oh sure. It’s all good. I just have to avoid being alone with him for-- ya know, the rest of existence. No big deal,” Y/N said quickly but with a small smirk. 

Charlie hugged her and got into her ride. 

“Later bitch,” she said but with a hint of friendly commiseration. 

“Bye,” Y/N said waving. 

Y/N stood and watched until she couldn’t see the red lights of Charlie’s car anymore before taking a deep breath and walking back into the bunker. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. Isn’t that how it always is when something is about to happen?

Y/N walked down the stairs and noticed that Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found. Cas was sitting on the couch absentmindedly reading some junk mail the boys had picked up from one of their P.O. boxes. 

“Hey Cas, where did the guys go?” Y/N asked. 

“Oh, they said they were tired and were heading to bed,” he spoke without raising his eyes. 

“Okay, well I guess I will call it a night too. Goodnight, Cas,” Y/N said quietly as she tried to nonchalantly walk to her room. 

“Oh, Y/N?” Cas called back. She stopped in her tracks and did a slow about-face. 

“Hmm?”

“About your text message earlier…” he began. 

Y/N took in a deep breath. “Cas, I am so sorry that I sent that to you... I was…” she fumbled. 

“It’s okay, Y/N. I just wanted to tell you,” he stopped as he lifted himself up from the couch and turned towards her. “... all you had to do was ask,” he finished. 

Y/N opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when words failed her. Cas was now standing to his full height and walking slowly towards her. 

“Huh?” she replied lamely. 

He was now right in front of her. 

“I said,” he began again, his voice full of authority, “all you had to do was ask me.”

He was inches away now. She could see the individual hairs in the stubble on his cheeks, the lines that formed his pink lips. 

He stopped and looked at her-- a challenge in his eyes. 

Finally, Y/N decided that since she had already stuck her foot in her mouth, she might as well take a bite. 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Would you please slam me up against a wall and make out with me?” she finished and her nerves could be heard in her voice. 

She had less than a second to ponder what was happening before she felt herself being backed up into the nearest wall, both gently and with force at the same time. 

Cas pushed her against that wall but made sure to place his hand behind her head before it could hit. His fingers ran into her hair as he brought his face ever closer. His lips were parted tantalizingly and so close but not touching her own. She parted her own lips as her body began to ache from a mixture of desire, curiosity, and impatience. 

“Please Cas,” she found herself breathlessly whispering. 

His lips turned into a smile and just barely grazed hers before pulling back. 

“Y/N, my name... is Castiel,” he said before attaching his lips to her pulse point. 

Without even a touch yet, she found herself trembling. That might have been the hottest thing she had ever heard. 

“Okay, Castiel,” she whimpered. 

He crooked his head in his usual manner but this time he was anything but clueless, as he brought his lips to the delicate skin of her neck and began leaving hot, wet kisses down the length. 

“I love hearing your breathing pick up, knowing that it’s because of me. I only wish I had been able to do this long ago. It doesn't matter now, though. Mmmm, finally,” he whispered to her in that deep and gravelly voice. 

He brought his lips to hers, at last, taking her bottom lip in between his and sucking gently before slipping his tongue in. She opened willingly and moaned obscenely. He broke the kiss for a moment.

“Y/N, quiet, we have all night,” he said as she caught her breath. 

Then there were no more words as their tongues massaged each other. It was slow and lingering. There was no fight for dominance. Just slow release. 

Castiel ran his hands down her sides as she brought hers behind his neck. Without parting, he lifted her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around him willingly. 

He carried her back to the leather couch and sat down, the kiss holding them together.

The new position allowed her a bit of boldness and she arched up his chest and ran her fingers through the ebony hairs at the back of his head. 

Oxygen, she needed oxygen. She didn't want to waste time on breathing but Castiel gently pried her away so that she could. 

“You are beautiful,” he murmured as he cupped the sides of her full breasts heaving from beneath the baby blue cotton cami she wore. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. 

She moved to ease his jacket off but the layers were frustrating. 

“Why must you boys insist on so many layers,” she groaned. 

He smiled and snapped his fingers leaving him in only his white dress shirt, which Y/N wasted no time in unbuttoning for him. 

Y/N's hands started at his shoulders and ran over the muscular plains of his flesh leaving goosebumps in her wake. She stopped when she reached his tattoo and traced it lightly. 

 

Y/N pulled back and breathed out, placing her hand on his chest. “Am I going to burn in hell for this?” she asked him. 

His smile was wide and his eyes dancing as he chuckled lowly. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on it. 

“Y/N, I have rebelled against the entire host of heaven-- more than once. The last time I spoke with my father he told me that he admired my understanding of free will. He wants me to be happy. I doubt very much that you would burn for making me happy,” he finished grazing her skin with his lips again. 

Slow, lazy, gentle kissing took them over. His hands ran up and down her back.

She had never had a man pay this much attention to her. He was easy and methodical. He took his time with her. 

She had never felt so … loved. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Cas asked between gentle kisses on her jawline. 

Y/N sat up and looked at his stunning blue eyes. “Like I wanted to make out with you?”

“Y/N, your mind is wide open. You and I both know that’s not all there is to it,” he said. He leaned his head back and locked his blue eyes to her Y/E/C eyes. 

“I don’t know what to say, Castiel,” she replied as her eyes lowered. She wasn’t sure if it was shame or shyness that caused the reaction. 

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s nice to be desired” he spoke and then darted his tongue out to wet his lips, “especially when the feeling is so mutual,” he declared before sitting back up and pulling Y/N close to himself once more. 

He picked up right where he had left off. She briefly wondered where the angel had learned to kiss and was wholly engrossed when he pulled her down slightly and bucked against her as if to tell her that she was thinking too much. His arousal was very evident through the thin material of his slacks. 

Castiel let out a sinful moan as Y/N gently ground herself against his waiting erection. 

“Oh, Y/N, do that again,” he begged as he threw his head back and snapped shut his cerulean eyes. 

She graciously complied. HIs continued moaning elicited a streak of boldness from Y/N. 

“Castiel, ask me for what you want,” she whispered into his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. 

“Y/N, will you please allow me to take us to the bedroom?” he gasped out. 

“Well, since you asked so politely,” she started. He growled and threw her over his shoulder. He was of course supernaturally strong but this was something that was easily forgotten when he stood next to the endlessly tall Sam or the broad-shouldered Dean. He lifted Y/N like she was a pillow and took off down the hall to his own room. 

He opened the door and swung it open with ease, kicking it shut with a foot once they were inside. 

Y/N had barely made contact with the mattress before Castiel’s weight was above her. He sank his lips back down to her pulse point and began working marks into the flesh there. His hands roamed up and down her body and he was moaning in the attention HE was paying to her. 

“Take off your clothes, Y/N,” he ordered in his low, gravelly voice. Her garments had never been abandoned quicker. 

Castiel was much slower about removing the rest of his clothing. He never took his eyes off of your form and chuckled lowly at your impatience. 

“Please, Cas..tiel,” you begged. 

“Close your eyes, Y/N,” he spoke before moving towards you. You smiled when you felt the mattress dip in with his added weight. 

He kissed both of your eyelids, then the apples of your cheeks, down to your jawline. His breath was warm and moist as his lips roamed down the delicate skin of your throat. 

He held himself up on one arm and with the other hand gently groped at Y/N’s heaving breasts. His lips left your throat and found their way to your collarbone where he began to work in earnest to leave his mark. 

Finally, coming to her senses, Y/N wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to herself. He moved up and his lips found hers. The kiss was slow and hot. Neither one of them in a hurry to end it. 

“Can I… be on top?” she asked. He smiled all boyish charm and heat before turning serious his bright blue eyes burning with lust. He easily spun them both around, allowing himself to lay upon the bed. 

From her new vantage point, she could really take in all that the angel had to offer. His signature trench coat and suit hid a truly spectacular body beneath it. 

Y/N ran her hands across his broad shoulders and across his chest. When her hands grazed his nipples, he surprised her with a little squeak. 

“Did you like that, angel?” she teased as she brought her lips to the puckered brown surface and ran her tongue against it. Castiel’s body arched up from the mattress. This only gave her other ideas as she moved her tongue across the smooth plain of his stomach and to the sin that was his hip bones. 

“You are beautiful, Castiel,” she said as you placed a kiss on his right hip bone before lowering her head and allowing her hair to dance across his very erect and very proud dick. She stopped to look, a look of surprise and shock. She was not ready. 

“My God, Cas,” she said as she appraised his large member. Y/N had noticed him before when the light hit him just the right way through the thin material of his slacks, but the light had not prepared her for what was really just below the surface. 

“Yes, apparently this vessel is considered well-endowed,” he gasped out as he tried to control himself. He could feel her warm breath so near where he wanted it most. 

“Massive understatement, darling,” she assured him. Y/N looked up into those blue eyes and saw a strained albeit huge smile. He was proud… and dammit he should be. 

The smile was short-lived however when she took the head of his swollen cock between her lips and sucked gently. The O his pink lips formed was seconded only to the low filthy moan that escaped them. 

“Oh, fuck, Y/N,” Cas cried out as his hands flew into her hair. 

“Such a filthy mouth, Castiel. I love it,” Y/N declared as she lowered herself down and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. It was no easy task and she had to change her position to allow herself a better angle. She ran her tongue up and down the underside of his dick, before returning to the head and paying special attention. 

He cried out and bucked up into her, unable to control himself anymore. 

“Please, Y/N, I don’t… want to… not yet….” he moaned out as she continued to work the swollen, silky head. Finally, Y/N raised up giving him one last long lick before disengaging with a pop sound. 

Finally free, Castiel flipped them over again and took back up to his work from earlier. Much less gently than before. 

His mouth greedily encapsulated as much of her right breast as he could, sucking hard and running his tongue over the hardened nipple. His hand caressed the other breast as Y/N moaned and moved beneath him. 

His lips kissed every inch of her soft stomach. Y/N’s first inclination was to move to cover herself but her hands were swatted away. 

“No, not from me, Y/N. Never from me,” he said as he continued to kiss straight down to the apex of her thighs. 

He moved her legs apart quickly and lowered himself down to her sex. He looked Y/N straight in the eye before laying the flat part of his tongue against her clit. The weight was unexpected and she waited for him to move it, but he sat still and then began humming against her. 

The vibration was intense, Y/N’s body jerked and she began to shake under his ministrations. He continued for what was probably only a moment but felt like forever, before she felt a long finger push inside of her. It was quickly followed by a second and then he began to move his fingers and tongue in tandem until her body began lifting up from the mattress. 

Y/N’s song of his name, fuck, and oh god, only seemed to encourage him. He used both arms to keep her hips down and continued to work her over until your orgasm hit her hard. She was a shaking moaning mess when he finally came up. 

He gently took her left leg and placed it on his shoulder changing the angle of Y/N’s body as he eased the tip of his still rock hard cock inside of her. 

“Are you ready, Y/N?” he asked, his voice strained from the effort of not losing himself. 

“Please, Castiel, please,” she begged and then moaned out long as he slipped into her in one hard thrust. 

He pumped in and out of her at a slow pace and hit that special place with every dip into her dripping core. She could feel herself building up to another orgasm and wondered when if ever she had come twice in one session in her life. 

Her musings were cut short as she began to shake. 

“Y/N, I am very close. I would very much like to fall over the edge with you,” he groaned out, never stopping the snap of his hips. 

She was so close when she felt his thumb slide across her clit and that was it, she was raising up and moaning out his name. She felt his release, hot and strong, flow into her. He never stopped thrusting until Y/N was quiet and still. 

Without her permission, her legs gave out and fell to the bed. Castiel gave in and lay across her, actually heaving with exertion. 

Y/N held him against herself, still inside of her, as she ran her hand through the tiny, almost unnoticeable curls at the back of his head. 

“Y/N, while I enjoy hearing the hammering of your heartbeat, I would very much like to hold you,” Castiel murmured from her chest. She relinquished her hold on him and he moved up to her level opening his arms until her back was flush to his front. 

He began placing small kisses to her neck and collarbone again and he could feel her breath hitching again. 

He smiled against her skin and she could feel his head shaking back and forth. 

“What is it?” she asked, smiling from his kisses. 

“It’s nothing. I am just trying to figure out a polite way to ask if I could take you again in the shower… right now,” he whispered. 

She allowed herself a moment to be impressed at the angel’s recovery time, before rolling over and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Well, since you asked so politely….”

The sound of wings preceded the feel of cold tile up against her back by only seconds. 

Thank God for accidental texts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Imagine One Shot. Reviews are love. Thanks. M2L


End file.
